


what i've done - the other me

by BlackZama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Can't Let Go, Darkfic, Drama, Dreier, Erotica, Fault, M/M, Sex, change, different timeline, self love, selfdoubt
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackZama/pseuds/BlackZama
Summary: Zamasu und Black wurden vernichtet. Somit sollte das Leben für Son Goku, Vegeta und Ihren Familien ihren normalen gang gehen. Doch weit gefehlt. Son Goku hat sich verändert. Er ist nicht mehr der Typ der jede Möglichkeit um seine Grenzen auszutesten nutzte. Der Saiyajin ergreift stattdessen die Flucht, und verschwindet für Stunden. Wohin weiß niemand. Was die anderen in Sorge versetzt, erkennen sie Ihren Freund nicht mehr wieder. Was ist mit Goku geschehen? Was war passiert, das der eins so muntere Kämpfer nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst zu sein scheint. (Goku, Vegeta - Black, Zamasu)
Relationships: Black/Zamasu/Son Goku, Goku Black/Son Goku, Goku Black/Zamasu, Son Goku/Zamasu (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Der Anfang - Goku

Na so was, eine Neue FF von mir, und dann auch noch zu DRAGONBALL SUPER. Und dann auch noch mit Goku als Hauptcharakter.   
Dabei hab ich doch so einen Narren an Black und Zamasu gefressen. *hüstel*  
Zumindest mussten sie mal vorkommen…. Bzw. werden sie noch vorkommen. 

Wohin uns das alles führt? Keine Ahnung, das werde ich schon merken. XD

Ob es Pairings geben wird, weiß ich noch nicht so wirklich… Wird sich ebenfalls mit der Zeit zeigen.

Wünsche viel spaß beim lesen.

**

Ich bin so Müde, einfach nur noch Müde.

.  
.  
.  
.

Schon erstaunlich was in letzter Zeit passiert ist. In Schwindelerregender Geschwindigkeit.   
Der Kampf gegen Meister Beerus und die damit verbundene Erweckung des Super Saiyajin Gottes.   
Das darauf folgende Turnier gegen das 6 Universum und dann ist da noch der Kampf gegen Zamasu und Black…

Diese Zeit war für mich besonders Einprägend. In so vielerlei Hinsicht. War der letzte Kampf schon so gefährlich gewesen, das Vegeta und auch ich bereit waren zu sterben.  
Doch dies war es nicht was mir so sehr in Erinnerung blieb, sondern meine Zeit dort.   
Ich weiß nicht wirklich wie lange ich dort war, vielleicht zwei oder drei Tage. Doch kam mir diese Zeit vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Vielleicht haben die beiden auch an der Zeit rum gewerkelt und ich war gar Wochen bei Ihnen. Zumindest fühlte sich das so an, als wäre ich nicht nur paar Tage dort gewesen.  
Ich werde es nie erfahren. 

Ich denke in den letzten Tagen viel zu sehr nach. Dabei bin ich permanent in Bewegung, gefühlt jedenfalls. Ich streifte durch die Wälder, oder Wüste. In den Städten war nicht nie unterwegs. Da war es mir zu unruhig. Meist besuchte ich meine Freunde, nur kurz weil es mich doch dann wieder hinfort trieb. Heute bin ich bei Bulma und Vegeta zu besuch.

Zamasu und Black sind tot und doch verfolgen sie mich noch immer. Irgendwie. Meist in meinen Träumen. Es scheint mir das es auch die anderen zu bemerken schein.   
Meine Familie konnte ich soweit abwimmeln auch ein Teil meiner Freunde. Doch Vegeta scheint die Lunte zu riechen. Denn ich habe laufend das Gefühl das er mich beobachtet. Als wollte er ergründen was in mir vor geht. 

So auch jetzt.  
„Was ist in der Zeit passiert, als du bei Zamasu und Black warst?“ Vegetas eindringlicher Blick lag auf mir. Machte mir klar, das ich gar nicht erst versuchen sollte Vegeta eine Lüge auf zu tischen. 

Doch die Wahrheit…

Was würde er dazu sagen? Was würden meine Freunde, gar meine Familie, sagen?   
Ich kann sie jetzt schon kaum ansehen… 

„Kakarot… denke ja nicht das du mir irgendeinen Scheiß auf tischen kannst!“ Das hatte ich gar nicht vor.. Ich sollte mich in schweigen hüllen, besser als zu lügen. Oder?  
„Denke ich auch nicht..“ antworte ich, dabei aus den Fenster blickend.  
„Warum gibt’s du dann keine Antwort?“ Vegeta ist Mal wieder ungeduldig.  
„Weil ich darauf nicht antworten kann, Vegeta…“ Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir offenbare das Zamasu sowohl auch Black mich um den Finger gewickelt haben, und ich somit unaussprechliche Dinge getan habe. Nur um der Einsamkeit zu entfliehen.  
Schließlich dachte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt dass Trunks und du tot seid… und ich bis zum Ende meines Lebens in der Zukunft gefangen wäre.  
Habe ich also meine Freunde verraten, meine Frau, als ich mich dem Feind hingab?  
„Will ich wissen Was sie mit dir angestellt haben?“ Warum fragst du dann? Wahrscheinlich kannst du es dir denken, oder zumindest ahnen.  
„Was denkst du denn? Was haben Zamasu und Black mit mir angestellt?“ frage ich schnaubend.

Vegeta sah mich lange schweigend an.  
„Etwas, das jeden verändern würde, sowie es dich verändert hat, Kakarot.“ Heißt das jetzt das der Prinz ahnt oder es gar weiß `Was´ sie mit mir taten.   
„Und?“ Vegeta blinzelte kurz verwirrt.  
„Vielleicht solltest du darüber reden?“ Hat Vegeta sich den Kopf gestoßen? Er ist nicht der Typ das für, der sich hinsetzt und dir Tee schlürfend deinen Kummer anhört.  
„Besser nicht. Es geht niemand etwas an.“ Langes schweigen folgt.  
„Verstehe.“ Gab Vegeta etwa schon auf? 

Nein, das wäre zu unüblich für Vegeta, dem Prinz der Saiyajins. Das war es noch nicht, da wird sicherlich noch etwas von Vegeta kommen. Er wirt nachbohren.  
Es sei den, es interessiert ihn nicht Was mit mir los ist. Warum sollte er sich für einen Vollidioten wie mich interessieren? Es sei den es geht um Training. Dafür bin ich dann gut genug.

Bulma betrat den Raum.  
„Ah, hier seit ihr.“ Sie hatte ein lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Meister Beerus und Whis sind da. Kommt ihr dazu?“ Vegeta nickte direkt. Hatte er ziemlichen Respekt vor Meister Beerus. Wusste er auch dass dieser nicht gern wartet.  
„Ich brauche noch einen Moment.“ Meinte ich. Ich brauchte diesen Moment gerade wirklich. Wollte nicht dass der Gott der Zerstörung und sein Engelhafter Begleiter mir auf die Schliche kamen.

Es ging sicherlich um Training oder so ähnlich. Vegeta kann dem sehr gerne nachgehen. 

Dem sollte ich auch Mal wieder nachgehen. Doch fehlt mir die Energie dazu, gar die Motivation. Das finde sogar ich seltsam, war ich stets jemand der immer nach einer größeren Herausforderung suche. Tag ein, Tag aus trainierte um stärker zu werden. Doch jetzt? 

Das hatte sich seit der Sache mit Zamasu und Black auch geändert. Ich konnte dem Training nicht nachgehen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr.  
Warum sollte ich noch trainieren? Für Typen wie Black und Zamasu? Um Gegen solche zu kämpfen?  
Pff…  
Ich komme mir vor wie ein Verräter, wenn ich trainiere.   
„Okay, warte nicht zu lange, sonst haben sie alles aufgefuttert.“ Damit verschwand meine beste Freundin wieder.  
Vegeta sah mich noch lange schweigend an, eh er seiner Frau folgte. 

Das Essen werde ich wohl sausen lassen, habe ich kein Appetit. Dieser ist seit Damals ebenfall verschwunden.

So langsam bekam ich wirklich das Gefühl das Vegeta etwas weiß. Wollte ich das Vegeta es heraus findet? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich sollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.   
Also setzte ich mich in Bewegung. Ich sollte Meister Beerus und die anderen nicht zu lange warten lassen. Das wäre zu auffällig.

Ich hörte die Stimmen bereits von weitem als ich das Haus verließ. Langsam ging ich durch den Garten von Bulma, bis ich an einer Sitzgruppe ankam.  
Meister Beerus, Whis und Vegeta saßen am Tisch und verdrückten allerhand Essen. Bulma saß ebenfalls an dem Tisch, auf den Arm ihre kleine Tochter Bra. Bulma sah in meine Richtung.   
„Da bist du ja, du hast uns ganz schön warten lassen.“  
„Tut mir leid.“ Murmelte ich, eh ich meinen Hintern auf einen der Stühle pflanzte. Bulma sah mich verwundert an. Wahrscheinlich weil ich nichts weiter dazu sagte. Auch mein typisches am Hinterkopf kratzen plus mein verlegendes Lachen fehlte heute.

Vegeta sah kurz von seinem Essen auf.  
„Iss…“ versuchte er mich zum essen zu animieren?  
„Kein Hunger…“ Die Essgeräusche verklangen. Ein leises klirren erklang, als sei ein Löffel herunter gefallen. Der Gott der Zerstörung und sein Engelhafter Begleiter sahen mich mehr als gar ungläubig oder gar verwirrt an.  
Fast so als sei mir ein zweiter Kopf und ein dritter Arm gewachsen.  
„Geht es dir gut?“ fragte der Engel. Kennt er mich so ja gar nicht.  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung.“ Vegeta schob stumm ein Teller mit Curry in meine Richtung. Der Duft war köstlich. Eigentlich müsste mir das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen. Doch der Appetit blieb aus. 

Meister Beerus sah mich skeptisch an.  
„Täusch ich mich, oder bist du in den Tagen, seit dem wir uns zu letzt sahen, dünner geworden?“ Ich musste ein zusammenzucken unterdrücken. War mir nicht bewusst gewesen das ich vielleicht etwas abgebaut habe. Hatte Vegeta deswegen mir das Curry gegeben?   
Aber es wäre nicht verwunderlich, das ich abgebaut habe. So wenig ich in letzter Zeit ass. 

Ein Saiyajin verbrauchte Unmengen an Energie, also musste dieser auch dem entsprechend Nahrung zu sich nehmen.   
Ich spürte erneut den eindringlichen Blick Vegetas auf mir. Seufzend zog ich den Teller heran. Ass ohne Appetit die Portion auf. Der Gott und sein Begleiter aßen einfach weiter, als sei nie etwas gewesen. Vegeta, wartete noch einen Moment, eh er ebenfalls weiter ass.  
Bulmas besorgter Blick lag auf mir.  
„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du isst in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht gut, Goku.“ Woher wusste sie das?  
„Chichi hat mir davon erzählt.“ Gab Bulma mir als Antwort. Fast so als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen. Ich schwieg. Was sollte ich darauf antworten?

Das mein Appetit so gut wie nicht mehr vorhanden ist? Das mir nichts mehr schmeckt, wohl wissend das es eigentlich immer schmeckt. Zumindest anderen. Aber für mich nur noch fad ist. Selbst meine Lieblingsspeisen sprachen mich nicht mehr an. Bei einem Esser wie mir fällt es eben auf, wenn ich nicht mehr so richtig rein haue.  
Seufzend schiebe ich den fast leeren Teller bei Seite.  
„Mir geht’s gut.“ Oh man, wen da keiner was merkt dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter.  
„Wen das so ist… Wenn es dir also gut geht, werden wir eine kleine Trainingseinheit einlegen.“ Sprach Meister Beerus… gähnte und streckte such etwas.  
„Nach einem Nickerchen versteht sich…“ Beerus schaut einen Moment nachdenklich.   
„Whis wird in der Zeit, wo ich mein Nickerchen halte, ein kleines Aufwärmtraining für euch vorbereiten.“ Schwer schluckend sank ich auf dem Stuhl zusammen.   
„Das klingt nach einem guten Plan.“ Grinste mein Rivale und Freund Vegeta.

Sein grinsen verschwand recht schnell als er sah, dass ich nicht so begeistert drein sah. Der Prinz hatte sicher eine euphorische Antwort oder Reaktion von mir erwartet. Doch genau das Gegenteil fühlte ich. Und das schien Vegeta mir anzusehen. Manchmal kam ich mir vor wie ein offenes Buch.  
Ich verspürte den Drang zu flüchten. Ruckartig stand ich vom Stuhl auf.   
„Tut mir leid, ein anderes Mal.“ Mit diesen Worten legte ich meine zwei Finger an die Stirn und konzentrierte mich darauf eine Aura zu finden.  
„Goku!“   
DA!  
„Kakarot!“ hörte ich noch rufen, doch es hielt mich nicht auf. Aber ich konnte mir, die Gesichter der anderen zu gut Vorstellen, als sie zusehen mussten wie ich die Biege machte.

Keine Ahnung warum, aber ich bin auf Gottes Palast gelandet. War es die Aura von Piccolo, die mich her führte? Ich bin mir nicht sicher.   
„Goku, wie schön dich zu sehen.“ Wurde ich von Dende angesprochen. Hoffentlich war Piccolo nicht da. Ich hatte keine Energie und Lust auf bohrende Fragen, von ihm.  
„Kann ich etwas in den Raum von Geist und Zeit? Vielleicht eine Stunde?“  
„Ja sicher. Aber geht es dir gut?“   
„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich will nur etwas trainieren.“ Verfluchte Axt, das war aber mehr als gelogen. Ich wollte in dem Raum von Geist und Zeit etwas ruhe finden. Vielleicht half, dies um wieder klar zu kommen.  
„In Ordnung.“  
„Danke.“ Mit raschen schritten ging ich auf die Tür zu, während Dende die Uhr einstellte. Ich ging hinein. Schloss die Tür. Sah in den hellen Raum. Der Raum von Geist und Zeit. Vielleicht fand ich hier wieder zu meinem alten Ich zurück.

**

So da ist es, das erste Kapitel. 

Was meint ihr… 

Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl Vegeta führt sich etwas Glucken haft auf? Oder spinn ich… wie er unauffällig den Teller zu Goku schob und so … vielleicht will er Kakarot auch nur helfen? Irgendwie. Wer weiß…

Was glaubt ihr is damals passiert? Warum war Goku so `lang´ in der Zukunft gefangen? Und was haben Black und Zamasu angestellt? Bzw. was hat Goku mit den beiden angestellt? Was labere ich…. 

Während ich an der einen oder anderen Szene schrieb, bzw. abtippte hatte ich den einen oder anderen Gedanken gang wo ich mir dacht: Spinnt du, Hirn? Das kann ich nicht bringen!   
Wollt ihr es wissen?  
Achtung WTF Hirnfasching: 

\- Goku fühlt sich schlecht / beschissen weil er Zeno quasi auf Zamasu los gelassen hat?! *kopfschüttel*  
\- Goku vermisst die beiden sogar. (WTF? Das is… seltsam … Was dachte sich mein Kopf dabei?)  
\- Goku glaubt* in die beiden verschossen zu sein (Junge? Einer davon ist der eigene Körper Gokus…. Cringe xD)  
*durch Manipulation

Die drei dinge… das geht nicht, das kann ich nicht machen… das fühlt sich für mich falsch an… Aber anderes ist okay? Ahh ja xD

Himmel ich labere schon wieder zu fiel.

Ich würde mich über einen kleinen Kommentar freuen,   
bis zum nächsten mal 

Hidelein


	2. Was ist mit Goku los? - Vegeta

Dies Kapitel ist dezent kurz geraten, dafür aber Kapitel 3 dann wieder länger und hoffentlich spannender.

Im Kapiteltitel stehen immer die Namen, aus wessen Sicht es gerade ist. Um die Verwirrung vor wegzunehmen. 

Vielen lieben Dank für die ganzen Favoeinträge. 

So genug von mir:   
Viel spaß beim lesen.

**

„Und weg war er.“ Stellte Whis nüchtern fest.  
„Ich hasse es wenn er das macht.“ Murmelte meine Frau.  
„Dieser verfluchte Saiyajin! Was denkt der sich dabei einfach abzuhauen?“ fluchte Beerus.  
„Verzeiht Meister Beerus, Kakarott ist in letzter Zeit… nicht ganz bei der Sache.“ Und das war noch untertrieben. 

Kakarott verhielt sich seltsam, seit Wochen, wenn man das genau nahm.   
Alles begann, als der Kampf gegen Black und Zamasu geendet hatte. Kakarott verschwand aus dem nichts heraus für zwei Tage. Keiner Wusste wo er war. Dabei blieb es nicht bei dem einen Mal. Es scheint, als würde der Jüngere durch die Gegend streifte.  
Eigentlich sollte es mir Egal sein, was mit diesen Idioten los ist… Aber es ist schon seltsam welchen Wandel der Kerl durch zog.

Von einem nervigen Idioten, mit dem man trainieren konnte, zu einen ruhigen nicht mehr nervigen Idioten, der bei dem Wort `Training´ schon reiß aus nimmt.   
„Das ist noch milde ausgedrückt, Vegeta.“ Holte Whis mich aus den Gedanken.  
„Man muss schon blind oder extrem ignorant sein, um nicht bemerken das etwas mit Goku, ganz und gar nicht stimmt. Schon seit der Sache mit Zamasu. Er war eine Zeit lang allein mit den beiden…“ Was wollte der Engel andeuten?  
„Etwas muss dort passiert sein, Was Goku so sehr verändert hat…“ sprach Whis das aus, was ich mir seit geraumer Zeit dachte.  
„Vielleicht sollte jemand mit Goku reden..“ begann Bulma den Gedanken einzubringen. Woraufhin ich den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Keine Chance, er wird sich dazu nicht Äußern.“ Warf ich ein.  
„Du hast schon mit ihm darüber geredet?“ wurde ich erstaunt von meiner Frau gefragt.  
„Versucht. Aber er ist nun Mal mindestens genauso stur wie ich. Also was glaubt ihr, wie viel Erfolg hatte ich dabei?“ daraufhin herrschte einen Moment Stille.  
„Und du hast so schnell nachgegeben? Und wo ist er jetzt hin?“ wurde ich von Bulma gefragt.  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Brummte ich, griff dabei nach etwas zu Essen. Ich hatte noch immer Kohldampf. Antworte aber vorher noch auf die erste Frage.  
„Ich habe nicht aufgeben, hatte nur in dem Moment keine Lust weiter nachzufragen, weil ich Hunger hatte. Habe ich im Übrigen immer noch.“ Knurrte ich, als Hinweis das ich jetzt in ruhe essen will.  
„Super, wirklich Super…“ murrte sie.

Nach dem Essen wollte ich mich auf machen zum Gravitationsraum um dort zu trainieren. Blieb aber nicht lang dort, fiel es mir schwer mich zu konzentrieren. Beschäftigte mich dieser Idiot, Kakarot mehr als mir lieb ist. Oder vielleicht steckt da auch ein ganz kleines Bisschen Neugierde da drin. Also überlegte ich nicht lange und begann mit der Suche nach der trotteligen Nervensäge.   
Vielleicht sollte ich es mal bei seinem älteren Sohn versuchen? Also schloss ich meine Augen und konzentrierte mich auf die Aura von Kakarot. Doch bei Gohan war sie nicht anzutreffen. Ich konzentrierte mich weiter, konnte sie aber nicht entdecken.   
„Verdammt, wo steckt der Kerl?“ knurrte ich. Einer Eingebung folgend machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Gottes Palast.   
Vielleicht war Kakarot da. Und ist im Raum von Geist und Zeit. Trainierte er da? 

Nach einer halben Stunde, lande ich am Gottes Palast.   
„Vegeta, was machst du den hier?“ fragte der Gott der Erde mich verwundert.  
„Ich suche nach Kakarot.“   
„Ehm er ist im Raum von Geist und Zeit.“ Antwortet mir Dende.  
„Wie lange noch?“  
„Fünf Minuten.“ Ich lehnte mich mit den Rücken an einer der Säulen und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust.  
„Gut, ich warte so lange. Danach werde ich zu ihm gehen. Hänge dann noch eine Halbe Stunde hinten dran. Ich habe noch etwas mit dem Idioten zu klären.“ Brummte ich.   
„Okay.. Aber zerstör nicht wieder den Raum.“ Das habe ich nicht vor, es sei den Kakarot treibt mich zur Weißglut.   
„Keine Sorge, das wird schon nicht passieren.“ Gab ich Augen rollend von mir.

Zum Glück gingen die fünf Minuten recht schnell vorbei. Konnte dann endlich den Raum von Geist und Zeit betreten. Als erstes sah ich mich um. Vielleicht sah ich Kakarot hier irgendwo. Doch Fehlanzeige. Ich spürte seine Aura im Haus. Mit entschiedenen Schritten ging ich auf das Haus zu und ging hinein. Mein Blick wanderte durch den Wohnbereich, auch hier war der andere Saiyajin nicht zu finden. Also ging ich in die Küche, wieder nichts. Als nächstes sah ich im Schlafzimmer nach.  
Eine Ader bildete sich an meiner Stirn. Liegt der Trottel ernsthaft im Bett und pennt seelenruhig! Ich glaube es hackt!

Gerade wollte ich ihn rabiat aus den Bett werfen als mir auffiel beschissen er im Moment aussah. Ich zog die Stirn kraus. Irre ich mich oder hatte Kakarot weiter abgebaut?  
„Verdammter scheiß!“ knurrend verließ ich das Schlafzimmer wieder und ging in die Küche. Dort kochte ich etwas. Vielleicht bekam ich den Trottel nach etwas zu Essen zum reden.

**

So das war es tatsächlich schon mit dem Kapitelchen. 

Was meint ihr?   
Wird Vegeta sich wirklich dazu herab lassen Goku aufzupäppeln?   
Vielleicht nutzt er dies auch um heraus zu finden was mit Goku nun los ist?  
Vielleicht, vielleicht.. vielleicht…. Wer weiß das schon. 

Ich hoffe ich kann Kapitel 3 Bald raus hauen. Da habe ich schon einen Großteil geschrieben. Mal sehen was sich unter der Woche an Schreiberei ergibt. 

Ich bedanke mich schon einmal im Voraus für die kommenden Kommentare und Favo einträge.

Bis bald.   
Hidelein


	3. Das Erwachen - Goku

Ein neues Kapitelchen von mir. :D   
Zu erst einmal, vielen dank Für die ganzen Kommentare und Favoriteneinträge. Ich bin jedes Mal ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen als ein Neuer Kommentar kam oder ein Favo erschien. Vielen, vielen dank. 

Sooo nun viel spaß beim lesen von Kapitel 3. :D 

**

Die erste Amthandlung war, als ich mich in den Raum für Geist und Zeit begab, war zu dem kleinen Haus zu gehen. Betrat dieses und ging in die Küche um mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Welches rasch getrunken war. Danach ging ich in das Schlafzimmer, zog meine Schuhe aus und warf mich aufs Bett. Mit einem seufzen drehte ich mich auf den Rücken, verschränkte meine Arme hinter den Kopf. Starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Ich war so unendlich müde, könnte nur noch schlafen. 

Doch wenn ich schlafen will, gelingt es mir kaum. Und wenn doch.. Sind sie wieder da.   
Black und Zamasu, ob beide oder einer allein. Säuseln mir lockende Worte ins Ohr oder berührten mich, gaben mir Küsse, die es schwer machten dem zu widerstehen. Sie versuchten mich um den Finger zu wickeln.   
Nacht für Nacht. Jedes Mal wachte ich kurz davor auf. Kurz bevor ich dabei war dem Nachzugeben. Kam dem immer näher. Was mir immer wieder vor Augen führte, wie schwach ich ihnen gegenüber war.

Der sechste und vorletzte Tag brach an im Raum von Geist und Zeit. Mein Appetit war noch immer kaum vorhanden. Was sich immer mehr bemerkbar machte. Kam ich Morgen gar nicht mehr in die Gänge. Würde am liebsten gar nicht mehr aufstehen.  
Müde rappelte ich mich auf und schlürfte in Richtung Bad um mich dort etwas frisch zu machen. Hatte einfach das Bedürfnis. 

Zehn Minuten später ging Ich in die Küche, wollte dort etwas trinken als ich jemand am Tisch sitzen sah.  
„Vegeta..“ stellte ich fest. Warum war er hier?  
„Kakarot..“ Ich sollte besser gehen. Ich störe hier nur.  
„Keine Sorge, ich bin gleich weg.“ Vegetas Kopf ruckte in meine Richtung.  
„Nicht so Schnell, Freundchen!“ zischte der ältere.  
„Du redest jetzt Klartext!“ seufzend wand ich mich den Kühlschrank zu um mir etwas zu Trinken zu nehmen.  
„Was?“ ich setze mich an den Tisch, und sah Vegeta abwartend an. Dieser schob mir ein Teller mit Essen zu.  
„Iss… bevor du mir hier noch umkippst!“ skeptisch sah ich den Prinzen an. Wurde das jetzt zur Gewohnheit? Vielleicht sollte ich doch etwas essen. Hatte ich doch etwas Hunger.  
„Wir gehen hier erst raus, bis du mir erzählt hast was Da los war! Und mache jetzt ja nicht auf Unwissend, dann werde ich richtig sauer!“ mein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich. Das konnte der Kerl nicht von mir verlangen. Und so verflog der Hunger direkt wieder.  
„Nein!“ versuchen sollte ich es. Vielleicht konnte ich Vegeta noch einmal abwimmeln. Dieser sah mich ziemlich wütend an.  
„Du solltest meine Geduld nicht zu sehr auf die Probe stellen, Kakarot! Zu Not Prügel ich dir, die Sachen aus den Leib, die ich wissen will. In deiner derzeitigen Verfassung hättest du kaum eine Chance gegen mich! Also Rede!“ Vegeta war wirklich verdammt ungeduldig. Und verdammt sauer. Und verdammt noch mal dazu entschlossen mir sprichwörtlich das Wissen, um das damalige Geschehen, aus dem Leib zu Prügeln. Wahrlich tolle Aussichten. Seufzend starrte ich auf den halb leeren Teller.  
„Also schön, Aber eins vor ab. Was ich dir erzählen werde… Bleibt in diesen Raum.“  
„Warum?“ der Saiyajin sah mich fragend an.  
„Weil ich das so möchte. Wenn ich schon dazu genötigt werde es dir zu erzählen.“ Wahrscheinlich bringt er mich danach sowieso um und erzählt dann, was mir dem Verräter passiert ist. Wer weiß das schon.   
„Und die anderen? Meister Beerus und Whis wirst du nichts vormachen können. Sie stellen bereits Vermutungen an.“ Ich verzog das Gesicht. Irgendwie hab ich auch nichts anderes erwartet.   
„Lass das meine Sorge sein. Setzt dich besser, es wird eine Weile dauern.“ War das vielleicht ein Versuch um Zeit zu schinden? Vielleicht.  
„Ich warte…“ seufzend strich ich mir durch das Haar. 

Wo sollte ich am Besten Anfangen?  
„Also… es begann alles damit als ich KO geschlagen wurde und ich in einem Bett aufwachte….“ Vegeta sah mich verwirrt an. Aber ich glaube diesen Gesichtsausruck dürfte ich öfter zu sehen bekommen. 

*~*~*

Trunks aus der Zukunft kam zu uns, und bat um Hilfe. Ich konnte da nicht `Nein´ sagen. Vegeta sowieso nicht. Auch wenn Meister Beerus wenig begeistert von war.   
Als dann auch noch Black in unserer Zeit auftauchte, war klar dass wir handeln mussten. Blöderweise zerstörte dieser die Zeitmaschine. Was uns zwang zu warten, bis Bulma endlich das Teil reparieren konnte.   
Schon recht bald konnten wir uns auf den Weg zu machen. Trunks, Vegeta und Ich. Und schon bald kam es zum Kampf zwischen Black und Zamasu und uns. 

Mit Entsetzten mussten wir bald Feststellen das Zamasu unsterblich war und Black von Zamasu immer und immer wieder geheilt werden konnte. Während unsere Kräfte langsam aber sicher sich dem Ende zuneigte. 

Vegeta landete mit einem knall in einem Schutthaufen, Trunks ging es nicht anders.   
„Vegeta! Trunks!“ verfluchter Mist. Ich parierte gerade einen Schlag von Zamasu als ich eine Stimme hinter mir vernahm.  
„Hab ich dich endlich!“ Schmerz in meinen Nacken macht mir Klar dass Black, hinter mir war, so mit mir ein Schlag in den Nacken verpassen konnte. Erschreckender weiße spürte ich die Ohnmacht ziemlich schnell über mich herein schwappen. Wie eine Welle auf dem Ozean.. 

*~*~*~*

Murrend drehte ich mich auf die Seite. Versteckte mein Gesicht in einem Kissen. Tief atmete ich den Duft ein, ziehe daraufhin die Stirn kraus.  
Hat Chichi ein neues Waschmittel? Mnh, das andere mochte ich lieber. 

Mein Magen knurrte leise vor sich hin. Wurde Zeit für Etwas Futter. Doch irgendwie wollte ich nicht aufstehen, war das Bett heute besonders Gemütlich. Mit einem genüsslichen Seufzer drehte ich mich um, spürte eine Wärmequelle.

Chichi lag noch im Bett? Das war ungewöhnlich. Ist meine Frau ja jemand die früh auf den Beinen ist.  
„Chichi, machst du mir Frühstück? Ich hab ein Bärenhunger.“ Ich wollte mich an die Wärmequelle kuscheln, als ein dunkles Knurren erklang.

Verwirrt öffnete ich meine Augen, hatte den wütenden Blick meiner Frau erwartet, blickte stattdessen in das Gesicht, das meinem so sehr gleicht.  
„Was zum…. Black!“ erschrocken rutsche ich von ihm weg, falle aber aus dem Bett als dies zu ende war.

Mir murrend den Kopf reibend, setze ich mich auf.   
„Verdammter Mist…. Was läuft hier?“ das gibt sicherlich eine Beule am Kopf.  
„Guten Morgen Dornrösschen~“ ein fieses Grinsen ziert Blacks Gesicht.   
„…“  
„Steh auf, Wie kommt es denn, denn der Gast auf dem Boden sitzt?“ Gast? Was redet der Irre da?

Wir hatten doch gekämpft… Warum hatte ich in einem Bett gelegen?  
Sehr seltsam…   
Ich konnte Vegetas Ki nicht spüren auch nicht das von Trunks…

Wütend schaue ich wieder zu Black, welcher noch immer hämisch grinsend auf dem Bett liegt.  
„Wo sind Vegeta und Trunks?“ lange Zeit kam keine Antwort. Wollte schon nachfragen ob er eingeschlafen sei als die Stimme Zamasus hinter mir erklang.  
„Sie sind tot….“ Mein Kopf ruckte in die Richtung von der Stimme.“  
„Sind sie nicht!“  
„Doch das kannst du mir glauben.“ Flöhtet Zamasu fast schon fröhlich.  
„Rede keinen Bullshit!“ Trunks und Vegeta waren viel zu gute Kämpfer, um sich einfach töten zu lassen.   
Ich schloss die Augen um mich besser auf die Auren der beiden zu konzentrieren zu können. Doch ich konnte sie nicht finden. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Denn ich konnte sie nicht finden. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie, ihre Aura unterdrückt. Mit Zamasu und Black sie nicht fanden.  
„Und gefunden?“ stichelte Black.  
„Sie haben ihre Aura sicher nur verschleiert.“ Mit ihr sie nicht findet. Mistkerle.  
„Wohl kaum…“ mit einem leisen klirren ließ Zamasu, Splitter eines zerbrochenen Schwertes mir vor die Füße fallen. Mit entsetztem Blick starrte ich auf die Überreste des Schwertes. Das Gehörte doch Trunks!  
„Sieh es ein Son Goku… Sie sind tot und die verfluchte Zeitmaschine ist zerstört. Du bist nun hier gefangen.“ Säuselte mein Ebenbild.

Das konnte nicht sein. Ich konzentrierte mich auf meine Umgebung. Doch musste ich recht bald feststellen das ich nur die Auren jener spüren kann die mit im Raum waren. Außerhalb dieses Gebäudes war nichts.  
„Das kann nicht sein…“ hatten die beiden nun auch die letzten Menschen getötet? Mai? Die Kinder? Meine Wut erwachte, das erkannten auch meine Gegner. Denn meine Energie stieg rasant an.  
„Ihr verfluchten Mistkerle! Das werdet ihr so was von bereuen!“ mit einer Mörderischen Wut im Bauch ging ich auf Zamasu los. Zumindest wollte ich dies, doch zwei Arme hielten mich von Hinten fest.   
„Lass mich los, Black! Lass mich sofort los!“ zappelnd versuchte ich mich von meinem Ebenbild loszureißen. Musste aber schnell feststellen dass es nichts brachte. Es scheint mir, als wäre dieser Bastart erneut stärker geworden.  
„Entspann dich Goku… du zerstörst noch das Haus… außerdem tun wir dir nichts.“ Blacks Atem streift meinen Hals, was mir unangenehme Gänsehaut bereitete.  
„Ja genau, Genauso ihr nichts meinen Freunden getan habt“ Zamasu kam nahe an mich heran.  
„Wir tun dir wirklich nichts, Son Goku…. Denn dich wollen wir lebend…“ ich habe wirklich kein gutes Gefühl dabei… Gegen einen Unsterblichen Gott und einem Saiyajin der durch den anderen immer wieder geheilt werden kann, und somit stärker wird, zu kämpfen.  
„Wer es glaubt!“ Zamasus Augen wurden schmaler.  
„Ich glaube nicht dass sie tot sind, ich werde kämpfen bis zum Bitteren Ende und dann werde ich sie Finden!“ Der Kaio scheint fast schon bedauernd den Kopf zu schütteln. 

Blacks Griff wurde fester. Ich konnte mich kaum noch bewegen. Dennoch versuchte ich mich weiter zu befreien.  
„Du bist allein, Nur noch Er, du und ich sind Hier, Goku…“ Zamasu kam näher an mich heran. Ich sah mich im Raum um, suchte eine Möglichkeit um hier heraus zu kommen. Zwei seiner Finger drückten meinen Kopf in seiner Richtung. Spürte seinen Atem über meine Wange streifen. 

Was als nächstes geschah ließ mich erstarren vor Unglaube.   
Zamasu legte seine Hände auf meine Wangen.  
„Shhh ist gut…“ hauchte der Gott mir entgegen und wischte mir eine Träne von der Wange. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass ich weinte?   
Danach spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Mit sanften Druck. Meine Augen waren für den ersten Moment geweitet doch langsam entspannte ich mich.   
Empfand ich dies als angenehm, nicht Mal wissend Warum. Warum ich mich entspannte, konnte ich nicht sagen. Es passierte einfach.

Als jedoch etwas Nasses gegen meine Lippen stupste, zuckte ich zurück. Soweit es mir möglich war. Stand ja noch immer Black hinter mir. Mein Rücken gegen seine Brust gelehnt. Seine Arme Locker um mich geschlungen. Seine Finger krauelten in kreisenden Bewegungen meinen Bauch.   
Was lief hier bitteschön?  
„Was war das?“ fragte ich verwirrt.  
„Das weißt du doch bereits.“ Aus der der Antwort Zamasus wurde ich nicht schlau.   
„Ich .. ich verstehe nicht Warum… Was bezweckt ihr damit?“ Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl Irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen habe.  
„Du solltest dich etwas entspannen..“ Blacks Hände hielten endlich still. Wurde ich schon ganz Verwirrt von den Berührungen am Bauch.  
„Ich… Als ob das, was auch immer das hier werden soll, dazu beiträgt das ich mich `Entspanne´ “ Schweigen. 

Langes schweigen. Skeptisch zog ich die Stirn kraus, als Blacks Hände wieder über meinen Bauch strichen. Ich hatte das Gefühl das eine Diskussion sinnlos wäre, also ließ ich dies schweigend über mich ergehen. Ich sollte aufhören dem Allem hier so schnell nachzugeben. Warum bröckelte meine Gegenwehr so schnell?  
Als eine Hand in meine Shorts schlüpfte, reichte es mir. Das ging Eindeutig zu weit. Mit Schmackes, rammte ich, Black meinen Ellbogen in den oberen Bauchbereich. Dieser flog mit einem rums gegen die Wand.

**

Ein schönes Ende um Aufzuhören oder? Höhöhö *dreckiges lachen*

Ihr dürft gespannt sein wie es weiter geht. (Genauso wie ich, den zu Kapitel 4 habe ich noch gar keinen Plan… was passiert… )  
Ob es zu einem für Goku aussichtslosen Kampf kommt oder Aber Black und Zamasu reagieren anders?

Ich hatte ein Gedankengang. Was haltet ihr davon wenn ich am Anfang oder Ende der Kapitel Ein Gespräch zwischen Goku und Geta einbaue? Da der Zukunftsteil wahrscheinlich noch etwas gehen wird.  
Also für Kapitel 4 Hab ich eins geplant, aber wie es sich bei den nächsten Kapiteln ergibt weiß ich noch nicht.

Bis Bald,   
Hidelein


	4. Blacks Hunger - Vegeta, Goku

Kapitel 4 ist endlich da. Hat etwas gedauert.   
Vielen Dank an die Kommentare. Wie immer ein Fest. :D

In diesem Kapitel geht es Heiß her. Also hier eine Kleine Warnung im Voraus.

**

Vegeta - Gegenwart

„Und weiter?“ fragte ich.   
„Wie und weiter?“ der Jüngere sah mich verwirrt an.  
„Ob es zu einem Kampf kam, deswegen?“ Was anderes würde mich etwas verwundern. Wobei man bei Zamasu und Black nie wissen konnte. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl das es nicht so kam wie ich vermute. Hatte es die beiden nur noch mehr angestachelt, zu was auch immer?  
„Nein.“ Kakarot war so leise dabei, als der das `Nein´ aussprach.   
„Bitte?“   
„Nein, es kam nicht zu einem Kampf.“ Goku seufzte. Murmelte etwas leise vor sich hin, was ich kaum verstand.   
„Im Nachhinein wäre das vielleicht besser gewesen.“ Der andere Saiyajin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch daran als Black, damals in unserer Zeit auftauchte?“   
„Ja, was ist damit?“ Worauf wollte Kakarot hinaus?  
„Da sagte er etwas davon, das der Schmerz sich gut anfühle..“ Daran konnte ich mich sehr gut Erinnern. Was genau hatte Black damit gemeint? War der Kerl ein Machorist? Was ja vieles bedeuten konnte.   
Es stachelte Black also wirklich an… Oh man.  
„Der Schlag hat ihn nicht stoppen können. Was anderes wäre auch seltsam gewesen. Ich hoffte, eher erwartete dass es seinen Kampfgeist erweckt hatte. Aber stattdessen erwachte etwas anderes…“ hauchte der jüngere.

Goku - Zukunft

Ich war gerade so sehr auf Black fokussiert, war dieser Blick so unheilvoll, das ich Zamasu komplett verdrängte. Was sich recht schnell als Fehler herausstellte. Ich spürte einen Schlag im Nacken.   
„Wird das jetzt zur Angewohnheit?“ Hauchte ich noch. Eh ich in eine tiefe Dunkelheit versank. 

*~*~*~*

Das nächste Mal als ich erwachte, war es bereits Dunkel draußen. Wieder lag ich in diesem Bett. Diesmal lag niemand neben mir. Zu meinem Glück? Ich war mir nicht sicher ob das ein gutes Zeichen war. Oder eher ein Schlechtes?   
Noch etwas war anders. Ich spürte ein Gewicht auf meinen Oberschenkeln. Als ich erkannte, Wer da sich auf meinen Oberschenkeln bequem gemacht hat, seufzte ich resigniert auf.  
„Du… könntest du Bitte von meinen Beinen runter gehen?“ Doch Black zeigte keinerlei Reaktionen. Ich ignorierte einfach Mal den Fakt das wir Beide Halb nackt sind. Warum zu Hölle bin ich halb nackt?

Meinen Kopf drückte ich mehr ins Kopfkissen, als Black sich rasch zu mir hinunter beugte. Dabei eine Hand neben meinen Kopf abstützend. Wieder hat Black so einen unheilvollen Blick drauf. Noch etwas anderes kann ich in seinen Augen lesen, nur bin ich mir nicht sicher was genau. Black setzt sich wieder ein Stück auf, beugt sich in Richtung des Nachttisches. Auf diesem Stand ein Becher. Dieser nahm er und trank daraus. 

Das Black ganz entspannt, etwas trinken kann, während er halb nackt auf mir hockt, ist doch etwas fragwürdig. Skeptisch folgte ich dem ganzen, schaute dann nur ziemlich verwundert, als Black mir den Becher hinhält.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Nur etwas Tee, der auch Kalt gut schmeckt.“ Warum hatte ich nur so ein Ungutes Gefühl, deswegen? Oder hatte ich einfach nur Hunger?   
„Nur zu…“ Seufzend richte ich mich auf, mit einer Hand mich abstützen. So wollte ich verhindern Black unnötig näher zu kommen als sowieso schon.   
Mit bedacht griff ich nach dem Becher, beobachte dabei genau Blacks Mimik. Seine Augen hatten einen seltsamen Glanz, Wobei ich mir nichts dachte. 

Bevor ich einen Schluck trank, schnupperte ich an dem Getränk. Es roch nach süßen Früchten. Sonst konnte ich nichts feststellen. Auch nichts als ich einen Schluck davon nahm. Es konnte nichts drin sein, sonst hätte der Andere nichts davon getrunken.   
Ich merkte recht bald das ich mehr Durst hatte als gedacht. Eh ich mich versah, war der Becher leer.

Black nahm diesen mir aus der Hand und stellte diesen wieder auf den Nachttisch. Um seiner Nähe etwas zu entkommen legte ich mich wieder auf den Rücken und verschenkte die Arme, vielleicht etwas trotzig, vor der Brust.  
Und Black… Black sah aus als würde er mich gleich fressen wollen. Zumindest vermute ich das, konnte ich seinen Blick bzw. Grinsen nicht wirklich deuten. Dabei müsste ich das doch wissen, oder? Ist ja schließlich mein Körper, zumindest aus einer anderen Zeitlinie. 

Es verging ein paar Minuten in der Stille herrschte. Kam es mir nur so vor oder wurde es wärmer im Raum?  
Kühle Hände berührten meinen Bauch. Weshalb ich um ein haar genüsslich aufgeseufzt hätte. Was ich zum Glück noch verhindern konnte. Die Reaktion meines Körpers ist etwas verwirrend.   
„Was soll das jetzt werden?“ fragte ich konfus mein Ebenbild, nachdem er weiterhin seine Hände über meinen Oberkörper gleiten ließ.   
„Dafür sorgen dass Du dich langsam Mal entspannst. Das ist doch auf Dauer doch etwas anstrengend. Findest du nicht?“ Darauf konnte ich keine Antwort geben, Rutschte mir ein überraschtes Keuchen heraus. Nachdem Black mit seinem Unterleib über meinen kurz drüber rutschte.   
Er neigte leicht seinen Kopf zur Seite. Lächelte dabei verschmitzt.

Mit einem an getanen Laut reibt Black sein Hintern an meinem Schritt. Was zu meinem Leidwesen prickelnde Schauer durch meinen Körper jagte. Die Hitze in meinen Körper stieg an und mein Körper reagierte auf die stimulierenden Reize. Was Black wohl zu erfreuen schien.   
„Na So was~ Das ging ja schneller als erwartet.“ Was meinte der auf mir sitzende damit? Was wollte er damit sagen?   
„Was… hast du mir gegeben?“ ein kurzer Kuss auf meiner Wange folgte, dann die Antwort.  
„Ich will nur sicher gehen dass Du mir hier nicht verdurstest. Das wäre wirklich zu schade um dich, wenn der Spaß bereits endet, bevor dieser angefangen hat.“ Das beantwortet meine Frage auch nicht, und Was heißt hier bitte ` der Spaß bereits endet, bevor dieser angefangen hat´ ?

Unruhig rutschte ich etwas hin und her. Was die Situation auch nicht besser machte. Behagte die ganze Sache hier mir ganz und gar nicht. Was hatte Black nur vor?

Erneut beugte er sich vor, seine Hände neben meinen Kopf abstützend. Dabei reibt und drückt sein Becken gegen meines. Während Black genüsslich aufstöhnt, Unterdrücke ich meines gerade noch so.  
„Was zur.. Hölle-… tust du da?“ schweigen anstelle einer Antwort. Ich drückte meine Hände gegen seine Brust um ihn von mir herunter zu bekommen. Doch es war als hätte mich meine Kraft verlassen. Umso mehr ich es versuchte, umso näher schien er mir zu kommen. Bis sein Gesicht dem meinem so nah war, das ich sein Atem spüren konnte. Irgendwann hatte mein Ebenbild wohl genug und pinnte meine Arme über meinen Kopf ins Kissen. Dennoch versuchte ich mich weiter gegen diese Nähe zu wehren. Nur erzeugte dies noch mehr Reibungen. Noch mehr Hitze und noch viel mehr Erregung. 

Ja, ich war erregt. Woher dies führte? Konnte ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht lag es an dem Tee, den Black mir gab oder vielleicht an den Reizen dem ich ausgesetzt war. Wer würde nicht hart werden, wenn man sich an seinem Gemäch reibt? Vielleicht was es aber auch eine Mischung aus beiden. Wer wusste das schon. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an wie im Nebel..

Ich drückte mein Rücken durch, verstärkte so den Druck. Knurrte erregt auf um zu verdeutlichen das ich endlich meine Erlösung will. Wurde die Erregung langsam unangenehm. Doch hatte ich so das Gefühl das es noch eine Weile dauern könnte. Noch eine große Weile.   
Denn Black ließ sich Zeit, schien jede Minute, jede meiner Reaktionen auszukosten. Von meinem Schlüsselbein an, haucht der Saiyajin sanfte Küsse auf meine Haut. Hinauf zu meinem Hals. Nur kurz dort stoppend um reizend in die Empfindliche Haut zu beißen. Nur leicht und doch entlockte es mir ein stöhnen.   
Meine Finger krallten sich, halt suchend an einer der Rückenlehnen Leisten die am Bett angebracht sind. Welcher meiner Kraft kaum ein paar Sekunden standhielt. Dies nahm Black zum Anlass um meine Arme loszulassen. Kurz darauf krallten meine Finger sich schon, in sein Haar und Rücken.

Mit einem genüsslichen Laut wandern seine Lippen weiter über meinen Hals, hinauf zu meinem Kinn. Sanfte Küsse auf meine Mundwinkel hauchend. Es schien mir als würde er darauf warten, dass ich ihm die Erlaubnis gebe. Fast schon gierig recke ich mich seinen Lippen entgegen.  
Klammerte mich wie ein Ertrinkender an Black, küsste ihn als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

Mein Kopf schien wie leer gefegt…

*~*~*~*

Müde blinzelte ich, als das Sonnenlicht mich blendete. Sah das Fenster verwundert an, welches keine Glasscheibe mehr hatte. Die Gardine weht leicht im Wind. Ich setzte mich auf, Mein Verwunderter Blick Wandert weiter um Her. Erkenne Risse die, die Zimmerdecke zieren. So auch die Wände. Ein teil das von sieht so aus als hätte es eine Druckwelle gegeben. Der Schrank der im Raum stand, sah ebenfalls mitgenommen aus. Von dem Bett brauchte ich gar nicht erst sprechen. Es war zusammen gebrochen. Was zur… 

Eine Bewegung neben mir riss mich aus der Verwunderung darüber, was hier bitteschön passiert ist. Black lag auf dem Bauch, drückte sein Gesicht ins Kissen. So hatte ich einen guten Blick auf seinen Rücken, welcher mit Kratzspuren verziert war.   
Hat er mit einer Raubkatze gekämpft? Mein Blick wandert über seinen Rücken, blieb am Hintern hängen. Selbst dieser Hatte Kratzspuren… Moment…. Warum wo war die Shorts abgeblieben, die er angehabt hatte.. Heute… Nacht…??  
Ich sank zurück ins Kissen, spürte einen süßen Schmerz im Hintern.

Erinnerungen schwappen wie eine Flutwelle durch meinen Kopf, brechen brutal über mich herein.

Heiße Küsse… Haut an Haut… Hitze… Hervorbrechendes Ki als die Lust uns übermahnte… Heißer, leidenschaftlicher Sex.

Oh Gott… Was habe ich nur getan?

**

Was ein Kapitel… 

Was denkt ihr wird Vegeta auf diese Offenbarung reagieren? Mit einem gewissen Verständnis dafür.,? da Goku ja irgendwas im Tee hatte (was Black wahrscheinlich rein gemischt hat)…. Zumindest liegt ja der Verdacht nahe.

Wie wird es Goku nun damit ergehen? 

Hat jemand von Euch, sich eigentlich schon gefragt: Wo ist eigl. Zamasu?   
Oder wurde der noch gar nicht vermisst? :X  
Was dieser wohl dazu sagen wird, das sein anderes Selbst sich mit einem Sterblichen vergnügt hat.

Jemand Mal Lust darauf mal was aus Blacks Sicht zu lesen? (Ein ganzes Kapitel wer ich wohl nicht zusammen bekommen, aber vl ein halbes? Wen Interesse besteht. :D )

So jetzt zur der Angedeuteten Lemone..  
Ich habe lange überlegt ob ich diese ausschreibe oder nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt schreibe…. Und wie ihr lesen konntet, war es nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt geschrieben war… Einfach weil mir nicht wirklich danach war.   
Vielleicht passt es ein anderes Mal besser. :D 

So, habe ich noch etwas vergessen?   
Denke nicht…   
hoffe das Kapitel war so genehm. :D 

Bis bald   
Liebe grüße   
Hidelein


	5. Süße Lust - Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achtung Lemone

Vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar -Alice- . Ich freue mich jedes Mal wie ein Schnitzel. Wenn du eins Schreibst. :D

Das Kapitel ist etwas anders als geplant. Am Anfang sollte erst einmal Vegeta kommen… Aber der hatte offensichtlich keine Lust und dann drängte Black sich in den Vordergrund. Schlitzohr.  
Aber ich hoffe dass dieses Kapitel dennoch gefällt. *grins*

Ich lade dieses Kapitel mit dezent roten Ohren hoch…. xD Ihr werdet es lesen, warum…

Nun, viel spaß~

**

Black - Zukunft

Mit einem Genüsslichen Seufzer streckte ich mich, nachdem ich aus dem Bett aufgestanden war. Mein Blick huscht zurück zum Bett in dem Son Goku ruhig schlief. Erholte sich von letzter Nacht, was mich bei der Erinnerung grinsen lässt. Zu gern würde ich mich wieder zurück ins Bett legen, doch ich musste mich um etwas zu Essen kümmern. Verlang dieser Körper nach Nahrung. 

Aber zu erst sollte ich eine Dusche nehmen. Mit einem letzten Blick zu Goku verschwand ich in das Bad. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verrät mir das Goku mir zweimal in die Schulter gebissen hatte.   
„Na so was..“ Goku ist ja beinah genauso eine kleine Wildkatze wie Zamasu. Wenn sich mein Liebhaber der Leidenschaft hingibt, sah mein Rücken so ähnlich zerkratzt aus, wie jetzt gerade. Ich ging unter die Dusche, stellte sie an und warmes Wasser prasselte auf mich hinab. Die Bisswunden und Kratzer brannten angenehm. Jagten mir angenehme Schauer über meinen Rücken, wo sie sich kurz darauf in meiner Mitte sammelten. 

Meine Hand wanderte wie von selbst um meine Erregung. Genießend schloss ich die Augen. Keuchte auf, als mein Daumen über die Spitze rieb. Bilder von letzter Nacht blitzten vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Ich wurde noch härter als ich Bilder davon sah, wie ich in Goku das erste Mal eindrang. Mich die süße Enge beinahe um den Verstand brachte.  
Knurrend umfasste ich meine Erregung fester. Stöhnte auf.   
Meine Zweite Hand musste ich an der Wand abstützen. Stöhnte erneut auf, als erneute Bilder aufblitzen, davon wie Goku um Erlösung bettelte. Seine Nägel über meinen Rücken kratzten. Dieses Gefühl des süßen Scherzes brachte mich beinah erneut um den Verstand. Mein Stöhnen wurde lauter, dürfte nun im ganzen Haus zu hören sein. Doch es war mir gleich. Ich genoss dieses Gefühl in vollen Zügen. Gab mich meiner Fantasie, die letzte Nacht Realität war, hin. 

Die Hand mit der ich mich gerade noch abstützte, wandert hinauf zur Schulter. Wo die Bisswunden Gokus waren. Leicht strichen meine Finger darüber. Der Schmerz brachte mich näher an meinen Höhepunkt. Nur noch ein kleines Bisschen.   
Erneute Bilder, wie ich Goku ein weiteres Mal nahm. Diesmal Auf den Knien. Mein Körper schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken, meine Arme umklammerten ihn. Drang noch tiefer ein, als beim ersten Mal. Mein Griff wurde erneut fester.

Grob fast schon rabiat krallte ich meine Finger in die zweite Bisswunde, der Schmerz ließ mein Ki ansteigen, brachte mich so endlich zum Höhepunkt. Stöhnte meine Lust heraus. Meine Stirn donnerte gegen die Fließen, doch störte mich dies nicht geringste. Genoss den Orgasmus in vollen zücken. Bewegte meine Hand noch ein bisschen. Kostete dies voll aus.  
Jetzt dürfte jeder mitbekommen haben was ich gerade trieb.   
Öffnete meine Augen. Leckte das Sperma von meiner Hand. Ich grinste.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten unter der Dusche, verließ ich diese um mir dann langsam doch etwas zu Essen zu machen.

Nach etwas zu Essen ging ich auf den Balkon, wo Zamasu saß und seelenruhig einen Tee trank. Ich ging an ihm vorbei, nicht ohne Meine Hand von seiner Schulter in den Nacken wandern zu lassen. Spürte sofort wie sein Körper auf diese Berührung reagiert. Mit einem grinsen lehnte ich mich auf die Brüstung des Balkons und genoss die wundervolle Aussicht und die Frische Luft des Waldes.  
„Gut geschlafen?“ wurde ich gefragt, drehte mich zu meinem Partner um.   
„Ja, sehr gut sogar und du?“ stellte ich die Gegenfrage, mir dabei über die Lippen leckend.  
„Das habe ich bemerkt..“ ein schmunzeln folgte.   
„Du hast nicht einmal mitbekommen, das ich mich zu Euch ins Bett gelegt habe, nach dem Ihr fertig wart….“ Ein gewisses Funkeln liegt in seinen Augen.  
„Son Goku muss dich ja ganz schön geschafft haben, und doch scheint es nicht genug gewesen zu sein.“ Ich schwieg mich darüber aus. Zamasu hatte gewiss genug mitbekommen.  
„Du hättest ja mit unter die Dusche kommen können.“ Grinste ich.  
„Dann wäre der Tee kalt geworden.“ Natürlich. Der Tee. 

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Apropos `geschafft´..“ Zamasus Miene wurde etwas ernster.  
„Das nächste Mal solltest du einen Gang runter schalten. Nicht das Du noch das Haus zerstörst. Wäre schade darum.“ Sprach Zamasu, nachdem er einen Schluck von seiner Tasse Tee genommen hatte.  
„Das war ich nicht Allein… Außerdem können wir uns jederzeit ein anderes suchen..“ Auch wenn die Aussicht hier Atemberaubend war.  
„Ich mag dieses Aber am liebsten.“ Konnte ich da etwas ein wenig Trotz heraus hören?

„Für meinen Geschmack bist Du zu sehr auf Goku fixiert. Mir schenkst du kaum mehr Beachtung.“ War da jemand etwa Eifersüchtig? Dabei weiß er doch sehr gut, das Ich ihm gehöre, so wie er mir gehört.  
„Ist das so?“ ein verschmitztes grinsen, folgt auf meine Frage.  
„Was glaubst du den?“   
„Es ist nur eine begrenzte Zeit, die wir mit ihm haben… Vergiss das bitte nicht, Zamasu.“  
„Natürlich nicht..“ Erinnerte ich meinen Liebhaber daran. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Vegeta und sein Erbärmlicher Sohn hier wieder auftauchen. Und dann wäre unsere ruhige Zeit mit Son Goku vorbei.  
„Komm her..“ Mein gegenüber kam direkt zu mir herüber. Ich nahm ihn am Arm, zog ihn zu mir heran, zu einem süßen Kuss der in ersten Moment unschuldig scheint, doch im nächsten recht schnell leidenschaftlich wird. Meine Hände griffen nach seinen Hintern, packte ihn, um Zamasu auf den Tisch zu setzten. Mit geschickten Fingern hatte ich das Tuch, welches um seiner Hüfte gebunden war, geöffnet. Schon bald folgte das Obergewand.

Meine Hände schlüpften unter das Oberteil, liebkosten seinen Bauch. Genüsslich seufzte ich in den Kuss. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Er fühlte sich so gut an. Meine Lippen wanderten, kleine Küsse auf die Haut hauchend, hinab zur Brust, weiter zum Bauchnabel. Meine Zunge erkundet die weiche Haut des Bauches, gelegentlich folgen leichte Bisse, lassen Zamasu genießend aufseufzen.  
„Was-…“ Meine Hand wandert mit leichtem Druck über die Beule, zwischen seinen Beinen. Ein keuchen erklang für mich zur Belohnung.  
„…- tust du?“ Ich zog ihm die Hose aus, saß, lag schon fast, nur noch mit dem lilafarbenen Oberteil auf dem Tisch. So schön..  
„Ich möchte dich ein bisschen verwöhnen..“ raunte ich als verspätete Antwort. Kniete mich gänzlich auf den Boden, sah hinauf zu Zamasus erregtem Gesicht.   
„Black..“ liebevoll strich seine Hand durch mein Haar, kraulten mich liebkosend. Ein Arm von mir schlang sich um seine Hüfte, zog ihn so etwas zu mir.   
Vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Schoß. Atmete seinen sinnlichen Duft ein. Strich mit meiner Nase hauchzart seinem Glied hinauf. Ein Seufzen Zamasus folgte. Tat das gleiche, diesmal mit meinen Lippen. Hauchte sanfte Küsse drauf. Immer und immer wieder.   
Lang hielt ich dies nicht aus, wollte Zamasu schmecken und nahm meine Zunge hinzu. Neckte die Erregung. Brachte meinen Liebhaber zum keuchen.   
„Black…“ meine packten Seine Oberschenkel, verfrachte diese auf meinen Schultern um es für ihn bequemer zu machen. 

Grinste als erste Tropfen an seiner Erregung hinab perlten. Nur um ihn etwas zu ärgern, bis ich in seine weiche und empfindliche Haut an der Oberschenkelinnenseite. Zamasu knurrte auf. Zappelte kurz, ließ es dann aber, Als ich dann besänftigende Küsse auf die entstandene Bisswunde hauchte. Doch das reichte mir schnell nicht mehr. Ich wollte Zamasu erneut schmecken. Ihn hören. Ihn um den Verstand bringen.  
Also widme ich mich wieder seiner Erregung. Nahm die Spitze in den Mund. Neckte diese mit meiner Zunge, nahm seinen göttlichen Geschmack auf. Knurrte zufrieden. 

Zamasus Hände krallten sich an der Tischkante fest. Scheint da aber nicht wirklich halt zu finden. Lässt sich auf dem Rücken fallen. Ein klirren und knirschen erklang. Ein zischen entflieht seinen Lippen, geht in einem Stöhnen unter als ich genüsslich an der Spitze saugte.   
Der Geruch von Blut schwebte mit einmal in der Luft. Ich löste mich von seiner Mitte, sah zu Zamasu.   
Ein weiteres klirren erklang, als Zamasus Arm unruhig über den Tisch wischte und die Überreste des Porzellans vom Tisch fegte. Besorgt sah ich meinen Partner an.   
„Alles okay?“ es sickerte etwas Blut unter seinem Rücken hervor, und doch schein er sich nicht wirklich daran zu stören.  
„Hör nicht auf… Bitte…“ mehr brachte er nicht hervor. Eine Hand krallte sich in mein Haar, drückte mich wieder in Richtung Mitte. Verdeutliche mir so, dass gerade alles andere Nebensächlich war. Nur noch seine Lust sollte mein Augenmerk sein. 

Also gab ich ihm diesen Wunsch nach. Nahm ihn wieder in mich auf. Schenkte ihm die verlangte Befriedigung. Genoss in vollen Zügen die Laute der Lust, die er mir schenkte. Spürte dass mein Liebster dem erlösenden Orgasmus immer näher kam. Nahm meine Hand dazu und massierte den Punkt zwischen Hoden und Schaft. Brachte Zamasu förmlich zum schreien. Wusste ich dass er dies liebte.   
Lang hielt er dieser Massage nicht stand und kam heftig meinem Mund. Schluckte einen Teil und entzog Zamasu frecher weise meinem Mund. Ein paar Spritzer landeten auf meiner Wange und Lippen.   
Leckte genüsslich über meine Lippen.

Keuchend lag meine Schönheit auf dem Tisch. Nahm sanft seine Oberschenkel von meinen Schultern. Stand auf, zog ihn in eine sitzende Position. Schlang meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Seine Stirn ruht auf meiner Schulter. Halte ihn so fest, mit er langsam wieder zu Atem kommen konnte.  
„Das war heftig und …“ raunte Zamasu und hauchte einen Kuss auf meine Lippen. Schlang seine Arme um meinen Nacken.   
„Sehr schön..“ ein lächeln folgte von mir. Zamasu schmiegte sich an mich. Dürfte jetzt spüren das, dies gewiss nicht spurlos an mir vorbeigegangen ist. Zamasu grinste mich frech an.  
„Hast du den nie genug?“ mein verlangender Blick musste Antwort genug gewesen sein.   
„Niemals… das weißt du doch…“  
„Ja.. Ich würde dem gern Nachgeben… Aber das dürfte unseren Gast ein wenig überfordern. Wobei…“ Mein Kopf ruckt in die Richtung wo Goku stand. Er stand im Türrahmen des Balkons und wirkte ein wenig verwundert oder verlegen? Ich war mir nicht sicher.  
„Wie lange stehst du da schon?“ Ich hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt.   
„Von Anfang an..“ war die Antwort von Zamasu. Ich war wohl zu sehr auf meinen Liebhaber fokussiert.

Ein kleines klackern erklang als Zamasu einen Arm bewegte um mit seiner Hand durch mein Haar zu kraulen.  
„Ach jaa…“ ich hatte verdrängt das Zamasu noch Splitter des zerbrochenen Porzellans im Rücken stecken hat.   
„Ich werde mal eine Pinzette holen, zieh du derweil das Oberteil aus, mit ich die Splitter entfernen kann.“  
„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee. Langsam wird es unangenehm… “ fast schon mit bedauern besah Zamasu sich der Spliter die verstreut lagern. Ein tiefes Seufzen folgte.  
„Das war dann das dritte in dieser Woche..“ ich hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe ich mich von ihm löste. Ging dann in Richtung Eingang. 

Stand nun Goku gegenüber, welcher still mich musterte. Was wohl in seinen Kopf vorgehen mag? Mit Neugierde und dezenter Vorsicht beobachte ich, wie er seine Hand hebt. Sie meine Wange berührt. Ich hob eine Braue.   
Goku strich mit den Daumen über die Wange, nahm die Hand weg und führte diese zu seinem Mund, leckte seinen Daumen ab. Ich verfolgte dies mit einem hauch von Überraschung. Hatte ich diese Aktion eher nicht von ihm erwartet.  
„Ich muss sagen, Du überrascht mich immer wieder Son Goku…“ sprach Zamasu das aus was ich dachte.

Goku trat schweigend zur Seite. Ich ging an ihm Vorbei in Richtung des Bades. Holte dort die Pinzette und eine Schüssel warmes Wasser mit einem Lappen und einem Handtuch, für das Blut.  
Nach dem ich alles Hatte ging ich zurück auf den Balkon. Stellte alles auf den Tisch. Zamasu hatte sich derweil wieder die Hose angezogen und das Oberteil ausgezogen und sich seitlich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt mit ich gut an seinen Rücken heran kam.   
Ich tat hinter Zamasu, besah mir seinen Rücken. Es sah wirklich nicht angenehm aus. Steckten einige fiese Splitter in seinem Rücken und des linken Schulterblattes. Ich hauchte ihn ein entschuldigenden Kuss in den Nacken. Machte mich dann ans Werk. 

Fast eine halbe Stunde war ich damit beschäftigt unzählige Spliter zu entfernen. Gut dass mein Liebhaber unsterblich war, somit seine Verletzungen extrem schnell verheilten, sobald ein Splitter entfernt wurde. Nach dem alle entfernt waren, säuberte ich mit dem nassen Lappen seinen Rücken von dem Blut.   
„Fertig…“ Zamasu dreht sich zu mir herum.   
„Danke…“ er griff nach meinem Oberteil und zog mich zu einem Kuss herunter. Nach dem Kuss blieb mein Blick bei Goku hängen, welcher sich mittlerweile auf einen der Stühle gesetzt hatte um die Prozedur zu beobachten. Sein Blick war nicht zu deuten doch in seinen Augen lag so etwas wie Neugierde, Verwirrung und doch ein gewisser Hunger.

Das dürfte noch interessant werden….

**

So liebe -Alice-   
Du hast die Black gewünscht… so ein bisschen… und du has ihn bekommen…. Muss aber Ehrlich zu geben… Ich bin kein Stück schlauer geworden was die Pläne von den Zamasu und Black betrifft.  
Mein Gedanke Dazu war gerade folgender: Was ist, wenn sie einfach nur einen Sterblichen vernaschen wollen.. bevor es keine mehr geben wird?   
Aber wenn es danach ginge, hätten sie sich auch Trunks krallen können… mnhhhh Nein…. Ich glaube sie haben sich Goku gekrallt um ja… keine Ahnung…. 

 Beste Antwort… xD

Also *räusper* Blacks heiße Solonummer unter der Dusche war nicht geplant… meine Finger tippten das von allein… *räusperräusper*   
Ich glaube so langsam das Black Aufmerksamkeit von mir wollte, deshalb die Nummer unter der Dusche… anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären.. XD  
Schlimm mit den Kerl… 

Und das was dann zwischen Black und Zamasu auf dem Balkon lief… wer weiß was sich mein Kopf dabei dachte…. Abgesehen davon: Höhö mal sehen was die Leser dazu sagen… oder Goku…  
Aber ich muss echt sagen… das Internet bietet ja dafür Ordentlich Stoff… es gibt Bilder.. Holly Shit!  
Oder zu Black x Kakarot … ich sterbe jedes Mal… Dezent… Hach… Ich schweif ab… *räuspern*

Und was Goku am ende da tat, hat auch mich überrascht… was er sich wohl dabei dachte… oder ob es die Neugierde war? Oder Nachwirkungen von dem vermutlichen Mittelchen? O_o

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann wieder Vegeta Kontend… hoffe ich Mal-…. xD

So genug von mir,  
wir lesen uns bald wieder, hoffentlich…  
liebe grüße   
Hidelein


	6. Und nun? - Vegeta, Goku

Dieses Kapitel ist relativ unspektakulär, zumindest habe ich das Gefühl… 

Nun denn, ich wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen. :D

**

Vegeta - Gegenwart

Mit einem Hauch von Besorgnis beobachte ich den Saiyajin. Dieser holte tief Luft.  
„Ich brauche eine Pause, Vegeta…“ Verstehend nickte ich. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir dass fast zwei Stunden vergangen waren. Dabei hatte Kakarot mir wahrscheinlich nur einen Bruchteil von dem Erzählt, was da drüben passiert ist.

Der Jüngere Stand vom Stuhl auf und ging langsam in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Nahm sich die Tasse Tee mit. 

Derweil sorgte ich für etwas Ordnung in der Küche, die Beste Beschäftigung um sich in Ruhe Gedanken zu machen, gar zu verarbeiten was ich erfahren hatte.  
Das Erklärt zumindest das Verhalten in letzter Zeit und auch die Appetitlosigkeit von Kakarot. 

Für jemanden wie Kakarot, wird es durchaus verstörend sein, wenn man Dinge tut die man im Nachhinein nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Seine Reaktion auf Blacks Annährungen und so.   
Für mich klang das ganz stark danach, das Black etwas in den Tee gemischt hatte. Das dieser ebenfalls von diesem Tee trank sollte Kakarot in falscher Sicherheit wiegen, weshalb Kakarot dann doch davon trank.   
Dummer, dummer Kakarot. Ich seufzte.   
So bekam er dann wahrscheinlich eine fette Dosis von einem Mittel was ihn heiß machte, zum mitmachen Animierte. Nur was bewegte Black überhaupt dazu? Wird Kakarot mir die Antwort liefern können oder wird es nie klar werde, Warum das alles?

Mir wäre da auch ganz anders, wenn da einer über mich her fällt, ohne das ich etwas tun kann. Oder nur bedingt. Aber soll das wirklich der Einzige Grund sein? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Rest der Geschichte auch noch wissen will…

Nachdem ich fertig war mit Aufräumen, ging ich ins Wohnzimmer. Kakarot saß nachdenklich auf diesem, nippte gelegentlich am Tee.  
Wenn ich ihn so sehe, Erinnert er mich kaum an den Kämpfer, der sich mit Freezer oder Meister Beerus angelegt hat.

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf?“ Was mich dazu brachte diese Frage zu stellen, wusste ich nicht. Eh ich mich versah, war sie ausgesprochen.  
„Zu viel..“  
„Sprich es aus… Egal was..“ Seit Wann war ich hier der Seelsorger, von Kakarot?   
Aber vielleicht, ist es auch Mal gut das der Andere über diese Erlebnisse sprechen kann. Jeder Andere würde sehr wahrscheinlich ein Hysterischen Anfall jeder Art bekommen oder sonst etwas.

Zum Beispiel, seine Hexe, pardon, seine Frau. Die würde ihm wahrscheinlich mit Schuldzuweisungen zu kreischen. Das einem die Ohren bluten. Bei ihr ist er ja, wahrscheinlich auch für die welken Gänseblümchen verantwortlich. .. Okay .. Seltsames Beispiel. 

Bei den Anderen kann ich es nicht wirklich einschätzen, was sie sagen würden. Mir soll es Egal sein. Ich will mir gar nicht erst Vorstellen was dann los wäre.. 

Ja, vielleicht geht es ihm danach Besser, vielleicht und vielleicht will ich ihm wirklich helfen ohne Eigennutz daraus zu ziehen.

Dämliche Gefühle… 

Der andere Saiyajin seufzte.   
„Offenbar hatte Black nicht nur mich zum Vergnügen..“   
„Inwiefern?“ Oh man, warum frage ich das?   
„Zamasu… Ich hab gesehen wie sie sich ziemlich heftig küssten.. und Andere Dinge auf die ich nicht weiter eingehen will. Keine Ahnung ob sie mich bemerkt haben, wenn Ja war es ihnen in diesen Moment Egal…“ Was Kakarot von meinem Blick wohl hält? Denn ich dürfte meine Verwunderung deutlich zum Ausdruck bringen. Black und Zamasu haben miteinander rum gemacht? Was zum…   
„Das war ziemlich verwirrend, muss ich dir sagen… Ich… hätte zurück ins Haus gehen sollen… Doch ich konnte meinen Blick nicht davon lösen, von dem Was sich da abspielte…“ murmelte Der Saiyajin. Seufzte auf.

Ich konnte mir einen Kommentar irgendwie nicht verkneifen.  
„Der nahm das mit der `Liebe dich selbst´ ein bisschen zu ernst, oder?“ Nun, wie es mir scheint hat diese Aussage Kakarot ziemlich verwirrt.   
„Was meinst du damit, Vegeta?“ das klingt fast schon wieder nach dem Alten Kakarot.  
„Eh… Nicht so wichtig… Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen..“ Es sei denn der Jüngere wollte weiter Erzählen.

Dann viel mir etwas ein, was mir etwas bitter Aufstieß.  
„Du konntest den Blick, von dem Anblick der beiden, nicht lösen?“ Kakarot verzog das Gesicht, wurde leicht rot um die Nase.  
„Jaa… Es war halt seltsam, schräg und doch irgendwie Faszinierend zu gleich… Es gibt glaube ich, nicht genug Wörter dafür um das zu Beschreiben, was ich gesehen habe…“  
„Um es kurz zu fassen, es war ein Blowjob..“ konnte ich mir den Kommentar nicht verkneifen. Mir war klar das er etwas anderes meinte, wollte einfach nur davon ablenken.   
„Was?“ hörte er nicht zu? Oder war es gerade ein Anflug von dem Kakarot, den ich kenne?  
„Ein Blowjob, Kakarot.“ Wiederholte ich.  
„Ich weiß was das war, Idiot..“ Ich hob daraufhin nur eine Braue. Bei ihm wusste man ja nie.

Nun war es wieder Still. Kaum zu glauben das, dass permanente Gequatsche von Kakarot, mir irgendwann einmal fehlen würde. 

Mit einem Seufzen sprach ich dann.  
„Wir sollten schlafen gehen… Morgen beginnen wir mit einem leichten Training, Kakarot.“ Der entsetzte Blick seinerseits tat mir doch etwas leid.   
„Keine Widerworte…“   
„Okay..“ schweigend folge ich den Bewegungen des anderen Saiyajins, welcher langsam in Richtung des Schlafraumes ging. Er hatte schnell nachgegeben. Seltsam… Vielleicht war Kakarot einfach nur erschöpft?

Nach einer Dusche ging ich ebenfalls in den Schlafraum. Schaute zu dem Bett in dem der Jüngere lag. Kakarot lag quasi zusammengerollt unter der Decke, die wie ein Kokon um ihn lag. Fast so als würde er nach Schutz suchen.   
Kein Schnarrchen, nur die leise Atmung, keine von sich gestreckte Gliedmasse.. 

Haben die beiden ihn so sehr aus der Fassung gebracht?

Was ist nur los mit dir, Kakarot?

Goku - Zukunft

Ich war Still, unverhältnismäßig Still. Wusste jetzt auch nicht was ich hätte groß sagen sollen? Musste das Gesehene erst einmal verarbeiten, verstehen.  
Wollte ich verstehen, was jemanden dazu brachte quasi mit sich selbst zu schlafen?  
Sollte ich, was dieses Thema betrifft, nicht besser weiterhin schweigen? Ich verzog das Gesicht. Bei mir war es eine Andere Sache. Wurde mir etwas in de Tee gemischt. Zumindest wollte ich es mir selbst glaubhaft machen?   
Ich weiß es nicht.

Was soll ich jetzt tun?

Sollte ich nicht kämpfen?

Doch wofür?

Höchstens nur noch um zu sterben.   
Ich bin bereits so oft gestorben, will ich das ein weiteres… Wahrscheinlich letztes Mal und das schon bald?  
Oder sollte ich besser Abwarten was die beiden noch vorhaben?   
Irgendwie, glaube ich dass sie schon Bald genug von mir haben, ihrem Spielzeug und werden mich sowieso aus den Weg räumen.  
Was also soll ich tun?

„Hast du schon etwas gegessen Son Goku?“ wurde ich aus den Gedanken gerissen. Sah einen Moment verwirrt drein. Wann und wie hatte Black Zamasus Verletzung so schnell versorgt? Dieser war nämlich wider vollständig angezogen und der Tisch war mit Essen eingedeckt.  
„Kein Hunger.“ Normal knurrte mein Magen bei jeder Gelegenheit, doch Heut schwieg dieser.  
„Das verwundert mich, Son Goku… Schließlich habe ich recht schnell bemerken müssen, dass dieser Körper reichlich und viel Nahrung braucht. Bei der Energie die verbraucht wird… Und davon hast Du letzte Nacht reichlich verbraucht.“ Ein anzügliches Grinsen von Black folgte. Währenddessen spürte ich die Wärme in meinen Wangen, ein Zeichen das ich rot wurde. Oh man.

Leider hatte Black Recht, und das mit dem keinen Hunger haben war geflunkert. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht davon annehmen, befürchte ich das sie wieder etwas unter gemischt haben.   
Lieber etwas selber fangen? Aber wo? Und würden sie dies zulassen?  
Aber… Ich hatte auch gar keine Lust jetzt los zu ziehen.   
Mit einem ergebenen Seufzer, nahm ich mir doch etwas von den Speisen. Wo mir dann doch die Frage aufkam, Woher hatten sie die? Die letzten Überlebenden hatten ja kaum mehr was gehabt, während die beiden hier ganz offensichtlich Assen wie die.. Götter..

Als ich den ersten Bissen nahm, verflogen meine Zweifel und mein typischer Appetit brach hervor.

Nach dem Essen schlug Black einen kleinen Trainingskampf vor. Ich zuckte zusammen. Sollte ich dies wirklich tun? Warum sollte ich trainieren? Dann noch mit Ihm? Es gab doch nichts mehr… Und doch sollte ich für den Fall der fälle in Form sein?

Nach ein wenig Zögern Stimmte ich dann doch zu.   
Wir flogen nur wenige Minuten eh wir an einer kleinen Lichtung ankamen. Irgendwie ganz nett hier. Und so wie es mir scheint, ist Black wohl öfter hier. 

Nun stand ich Black gegenüber, Zamasu stand an der Seite, wollte wohl erst nur zusehen. 

Als der Kampf begann, hatte ich noch keine Ahnung davon, wie sehr, dieser Kerl mich aus der Fassung bringen konnte und letztendlich dafür Sorgte das ich mich auf dem Bauch liegend wieder fand, mit Blacks Gewicht auf mir. Sein Atem kitzelt meinen Nacken. Schauer jagen meinen Rücken hinab. Ließen meine Erregung weiter anschwellen. 

Während des Kampfes Schwirrten Bilder durch meinen Kopf, die es echt schwer machten mich auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren. So auch jetzt gerade, Erinnerte mich daran Was Black mit mir letzte Nacht tat. Mit Ihm tat. Es wurde auch nicht Besser als Sein Becken gegen mein Hintern drückte.  
„Was ist los, Goku? Es scheint mir, du bist nicht bei der Sache?“ Murrend schloss ich meine Augen, versuchte mich abzureagieren, das Black so auf mir war, stachelte meinen Libido heftig an. Warum ging er nicht herunter?  
Mit einem resignierenden Seufzer öffnete ich meine Augen wieder, und blickte direkt in Zamasus Augen. Auch wenn er ein Stück von uns weg stand. War mir, als würde sich sein Blick in mich brennen. Ein erneuter Schauer der Erregung erfasst mich. 

Das gibt es doch nicht. Was ist nur los mit mir? Warum reagierte ich so heftig auf die Beiden?  
„Black, wärst du so gut?“ sprach Zamasu den anderen an.  
„Mn?“ Da war wohl nicht nur ich in seinen Gedanken gefangen.  
„Ich würde auch gern einmal gegen Goku kämpfen.“ Ob ich jetzt dazu fähig war?  
„In Ordnung..“ mit diesen Worten ging Black nun von mir herunter, konnte so mich etwas abreagieren. Stand dann nach einem kurzen Augenblick auf. Streckte mich etwas. Blacks Blick bemerkte ich in dem Moment nicht.

Als dieser Kampf begann, wurde mir wieder klar mit welcher Eleganz Zamasu eigentlich kämpft. 

Als ich das erste Mal gegen Zamasu kämpfte, hatte er eine gewisse Anmut. So wie gerade. Eine gewisse Faszination weckt er in mir, komme nicht davon los ihn einfach nur anzusehen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ich musste mich konzentrieren. Zamasu ist zwar unsterblich aber beiweiten nicht so stark wie Black. Er dürfte eher zu schlagen sein, als mein Ebenbild.

Wenige Minuten Später bewahrheitete sich meine Vermutung. Zamasu hatte seine Deckung außer Acht gelassen, nun lag er auf dem Boden. Ich über ihn. Meine Hand in seinem Nacken, drückte ihn so ins Gras. Mein Becken schmiegt sich fast schon zu perfekt an Zamasus Hintern. Löste meine Hand von seinem Nacken, wollte ich ihn nicht mehr wehtun als sein muss. Warum war ich so darauf bedacht?

Erneut quälten mich Bilder, regten meine Erregung nur noch mehr an. Zamasu lag genießend auf dem Tisch. Black genüsslich die Erregung bearbeitend.   
Während ich diese Bilder vor Augen habe, wandert meine Hand seinen Arm hinauf, verschränke meine Finger mit seinen. Mein Gesicht vergrabe ich in seinem Nacken, atme seinen berauschenden Duft ein. Ein knurren entflieht meiner Kehle. Drücke mich mehr an den unter mir liegenden. Weiß gar nicht wie mir geschieht. 

„Warum gehst du nicht runter?“ Seine Stimme holte mich aus diesem Seltsamen Zustand heraus. Hebe den Kopf wieder etwas, um ihn ansehen zu können. Blinzelte einen Moment. What the fuck, war gerade mit mir los?   
Zamasu drehte den Kopf so dass er mich besser ansehen konnte. Soweit es eben geht, auf dem Bauch liegend und meinem Gewicht auf ihm. Ein wissendes Grinsen.  
„Wo bist Du nur mit deinen Gedanken?“ Was weiß ich, was das gerade war.  
„Was meinst du?“ Die Antwort folgte prompt. Zamasu drückte seinen Hintern gegen meinen Schritt, reizt so meine Erregung. Ein keuchen, folgte welches mir nicht verkneifen konnte.  
„Verstehst Du jetzt?“ Augenblicklich wurde mein Gesicht ganz heiß. Konnte förmlich spüren wie ich rot wurde.   
Peinlich berührt, gar verlegen ging ich von dem Kaio herunter. Setzte mich neben ihn ins Gras. Versuchte so meine Erregung zu verbergen. Die Blicke der Beiden entgingen mir. Erneut huschten Bilder von letzter Nach vor meinen Augen. Hatte das Gefühl Black erneut in mir zu spüren, tiefe feste stöße. Mich reizte. Prickelnde Schauer jagen meinen Rücken hinab, sammeln sich in meinem Schritt. Ich schloss meine Augen, holte tief Luft. Oh man was war das nur?

Neue Bilder tauchen vor meinen Augen auf, als ich die Augen schloss.  
Bilder von Heute Vormittag. Zamasu auf dem Tisch liegend, Black zwischen seinen Beinen kniend. Mit sichtlichem Genuss die Erregung Zamasus verwöhnend.   
Ein frustriertes Knurren entflieht meiner Kehle.

Diese Bilder lassen meine Erregung langsam schmerzhaft werden. Meine Haut war überreizt und empfindlich, so als wäre ich kurz davor zu kommen.   
Oh Verdammt… Wie gern hätte ich jetzt…   
Meine Augen werden groß als mir Bewusst wird, dass ich Zu gern die Beiden vor mir kniend hätte… Meine Härte leckend.

Mir schwirrte der Kopf, also legte ich mich ins Gras. Bekomme gar nicht mit wie Black und Zamasu mich beobachten. Zamasu auf dem Gras kniend, sein Partner der langsam näher kommt. 

**

Vegeta will mit Goku also Trainieren… Was meint Ihr, wird es etwas oder wird es in einem Streit enden? Oder in einem Wutanfall von Vegeta? Oder wird es gar nicht erst? Oder Vielleicht erzählt Goku dann noch weiter, wie es zwischen den 3en weiter ging…. 

Ich habe keine Ahnung davon ein Kampf gescheit zu beschreiben, ist also so, das ich den Anfang Andeute, und vielleicht das Ende…. Je nach Situation… Wobei… Goku konnte sich ja Mal gar nicht zusammenreisen, bzw. konzentrieren. Tzz Tzzz… xD

Bilde ich das mir nur ein oder hat Vegeta auch mit etwas zu kämpfen… Seine Gedanklichen Ausschweifungen manchmal in diesen Kapitel…. <\- Der Moment, wenn der Autor nicht weiß, was in dem Kopf gewisser Charaktere vorgeht, obwohl man selbst über diesen schreibt… :,D

Hab die Woche Urlaub, darum gibt es mal unter der Woche ein Kapitel. Ich kann nicht versprechen bis Sonntag noch eins raus zu hauen, aber ich versuch mein Glück. 

Ich freue mich schon auf eure Reaktionen auf das Kapitel und hoffe dass dieses Kapitel euch gefallen hat.

Bis Bald   
Und liebe grüße  
Hidelein


	7. Violett - Vegeta, Goku, Zamasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achtung: Gewalt und später Sex

Kleine Warnung, der Anfang hat es direkt Mal etwas in Sich… abgesehen von den 2400 Wörtern… xD

**

Vegeta - Gegenwart

Ich wachte relativ früh auf, fühlte mich dezent träge. Es wird Zeit für ein ordentliches Training. Aber ich wartete fast schon Geduldig (Oh Wunder) darauf das Kakarot wach wird. Vor dem Training sollte der jüngere ordentlich was essen. Nicht das er mir nach ein paar Minuten von den Füßen kippt. 

Also powerte ich mich etwas aus. So verging ein paar Stunden, so das es sich bereits auf die Mittagszeit zu bewegte. 

Also bereitete ich uns etwas zu Futtern zu, sah zwischendurch ein, zwei mal bei Kakarot vorbei. Doch dieser schien noch zu schlafen. Entweder schlief er wirklich noch, oder aber wollte sich vor dem Training drücken. Was so untypisch für diesen Kerl war. Nach dem das Essen fertig war, ging Ich erneut nach ihm schauen. Dieser lag noch immer zusammengerollt unter der Decke. 

Warum nur hatte er so, fast schon panisch, auf das Thema `Training´ reagiert?   
Wird er sich dazu äußern, wenn es an der Zeit ist?

Erstaunlich das er so lange schlief. Hatte das, über die Zeit in der Zukunft zu reden, ihn so sehr geschafft? Gar erschöpft? 

Langsam sollte ich ihn vielleicht doch wecken.  
Mit leisen schritten ging ich in den Raum, wo wir schliefen. Langsam ging ich zu dem Bett.   
„Kakarot?“ Keine Reaktion. Nun ging ich vom Fußende an die Seite. Sprach seinen Namen erneut aus, doch wieder keine Reaktion. Stirnrunzelnd hocke ich mich nun hin, Blick in das blasse Gesicht.   
Mir juckte es in den Fingern, Ihm durch das verwuschelte Haar zu streicheln. Kaum den Gedanken zu ende gedacht, streckte ich meine Hand nach seinem Haar aus, berührte es, nach kurzem zögern sanft.  
Dieses war weich, anders als es vermuten lässt. Saiyajin Haar ist immer weich auch wenn es in alle Richtungen absteht und eher von struppiger Struktur zu sein scheint. Leicht lächelte ich. Strich langsam durch Kakarots Haar. Fast schon liebevoll. Wollte gerade dazu ansetzten, meine Hand in Richtung Nacken wandern zu lassen, um diesen zu kraulen, als Bewegung in den schlafenden Körper kam.

Mit einem Mal fand ich mich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder, neben dem Bett, auf dem Boden. Kakarot über mir. Meine Handgelenke mit nur einer Hand festhaltend.   
Sein Blick, Verfluchte scheiße…   
Mir wurde unbehaglich zu mute… So hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen!  
War ihm klar dass ich es bin? Oder hing er in einem mir unbekannten Traum fest?  
„Kakarot?“ Wenn ich Glück habe, Vielleicht reagiert er auf meine Stimme oder auf den Namen? Was aber wenn ich Pech habe? Was dann?  
Es scheint nur das Kakarot mich nicht hört oder wahrnimmt. Es war als würde er durch mich hindurch schauen oder eine Andere Person sehen?

Kakarot hielt mich einfach nur fest und sah mit undurchdringlicher Miene zu mir hinab.  
Das nächste was er tat ließ mich zusammen zucken.   
Er hatte sich zu mir hinab gebeugt. Für einen erschreckenden Moment dachte ich er wolle mich küssen und vielleicht hoffte ich darauf? Vergrub aber stattdessen sein Gesicht quasi an meiner Halsbeuge. Sein Atem bescherte mir eine Gewaltige Gänsehaut.  
„Kakarot?“ Eine Hand wandert über meinen Oberkörper, befummelte er mich gerade? Weiter hinauf zu meinem Hals, die zweite Hand löste sich von meinen Handgelenken, wanderte meinem Arm entlang. Ich blieb still liegen. Leicht richtete Goku wieder auf, noch immer diesen Blick drauf.   
„Ich frage mich….“ Ich zuckte erneut zusammen als Kakarot zu sprechen begann. Ist er also Wach? Wieder bei Verstand? 

Langsam fast schon in Zeitlupe legte Kakarot seine Hände um meinen Hals, nur ganz leicht. Mein Herz klopfte nervös schneller… Was passiert hier gerade? Sollte ich ihn nicht lieber aufhalten?  
„..Wie reagiert wohl dein Körper…“ Nein, der ist noch immer nicht bei Sinnen!  
„Was hast du vor, Kakarot?“ Ich wusste einfach nicht was ich von der ganzen Situation halten sollte.  
„… Wenn ich dich würge?“ Was zur Hölle?  
Langsam erschien ein grinsen, das dem von Black so erschreckend ähnelnd, auf Kakarots Gesicht.  
„Und dich dabei vögel…“ Er will WAS?“  
„Spinnst Du, Kakarot?! Nimm deine Pfoten weg!“ Rief ich angepisst, doch der genaue Gegenteil trat ein. Der griff um meinem Hals wurde immer fester. Noch bekam ich genug Luft. Aber wie lange?  
„… Du bist ja schließlich unsterblich… dir kann also nichts passieren, Zamasu…“ Dieser Name glich einem Peitschenschlag.

Kakarot hielt mich ernsthaft für diesen verfluchten Zamasu? Wen dem so ist, dann… Ist Kakarot gerade dabei mich umzubringen?!  
„Kakarot! Stopp!“ der Würgegriff wurde mittlerweile so stark das ich kaum Luft bekam. Meine Hände krallten sich verzweifelt in die Arme des Anderen, versuchte sie vergeblich wegzuziehen.  
„Kakarot… Ich… bin es…“ Selbst meine Versuche ihn von mir zu werfen sind zum scheitern verurteilt. Verdammt!  
„Kakarot!“ Wenn ich mich nicht bald befreie, bin ich erledigt.  
„Verdammt… Kakarot!“ Ich sollte handeln! Jetzt!

Ich konzentrierte mich also auf mein Ki, ließ dieses schlagartig ansteigen. Wechselte so in den SSJ Gott. Die Energie die dabei frei gesetzt wurde, schleuderte den Jüngeren gegen die Wand.  
Hustend setzte ich mich auf, schnappte nach Luft. Ließ mein Energielevel wieder sinken. Sah dann zu Goku. Hoffentlich hatte ich ihn so `wach´ bekommen.   
Der Flug gegen die Wand scheint geholfen zu haben, denn der Jüngere sah mich verwirrt an. Sah sich danach um, fast so als wüsste er nicht was gerade los ist.  
„Vegeta?“  
„Du hast schlecht geträumt…“ das sprechen war im Moment sehr unangenehm, hatte Goku doch ordentlich zugedrückt.   
„Und mich… wahrscheinlich deshalb angegriffen….“ Der Schock stand ihm im Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Es… verdammt…. Ich… es tut mir leid, Vegeta!“ Es tat ihm wirklich leid, auch wenn er nicht zu wissen scheint was er eigentlich mit mir vorhatte.  
„Ich werde es überleben, Kakarot…“ langsam rappelte ich mich auf. Der größere tat es mir gleich.

Ich ging in Richtung Bad.  
„Geh schon mal in die Küche, ich komme gleich nach dann können wir essen…“ Auch wenn mir der Appetit gerade vergangen war.  
Im Bad ging ich zum Spiegel und öffnete den Reißverschluss meines Kapfanzugs. Zeigte mir, das was bis eben noch gut verborgen war, durch den Anzugkragen. Die Würgemale von Kakarot…   
Die Haut war stark gerötet, wurde an ein paar Stellen sogar schon etwas blau. Mit einem Seufzer schloss ich den Anzug wieder.

Sollte ich Kakarot erzählen was wirklich passiert war? Was ist wenn es ein weiteres Mal geschieht? Dann kann ich es nicht mehr verbergen. Wie wird er diese Information Aufnehmen, das er mich fast erwürgt hatte, in der verkorksten Annahme ich sei… Zamasu…? Wird er sich dann vollkommen aufgeben? Denn nichts ist schlimmer für diesen, als jene zu verletzten die Ihm wichtig waren… War ich ihm denn Wichtig? Er sagt gern mal das wir Freunde sind aber auch Rivalen… ein Seufzer.

Als ich die Küche betrat, beschloss ich es für das erste zu verschweigen. Vielleicht dann, wenn er in besserer Verfassung ist.  
Denn im Moment saß er in der Küche am Tisch, wie ein Häufchen Elend.  
Kommentarlos stellte ich ihm ein Teller mit Essen vor die Nase.  
„Kein Hunger..“ ohne eine Miene zu verziehen sagte er das.  
„Bullshit, Kakarot! Du isst jetzt. Wie ich schon sagte… Es ist alles in Ordnung…“ Nach langem zögern begann der größere endlich zu essen.  
„Wann… beginnt das Training?“  
„Nach dem Essen, wir fangen langsam an… Keine Sorge ich habe heut Morgen schon etwas Energie verbrannt. Wenn du direkt ins Volle gehst, wäre nicht so gut, glaube ich.“ Kakarot sah ziemlich unglücklich über diese Information aus. Aber weshalb?

Nach dem Essen räumte ich noch etwas auf, während Kakarot nach draußen ging. Sich hoffentlich etwas aufwärmend. 

Als ich dann das Haus verließ und Kakarot auf den Stufen saß beschlich mich das Gefühl das er nur da gesessen hat und sich nicht aufwärmte.  
„Bereit?“  
„Nein…“ leidend wurde ich angesehen.  
„Bitte?“ Warum verwundert mich dies nicht so wirklich?  
„Das letzte Mal als ich trainierte, nahm es eine ungeahnte Wendung… Für Zamasu, Black und mich…“   
„Moment… Du hast mit den beiden Trainiert?“ Warum um drei Teufelsnamen? Dieser Punkt verärgerte mich.  
„Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Es war halt langweilig dabei zu zuschauen wie die beiden Tee tranken und dann kam Black mit der Idee. Wenn dich das schon so sehr aufregt, willst Du wahrscheinlich nicht wissen was passiert war…“ Du meine Güte…

Ich setzte mich neben Ihn auf die Stufen. Ich wollte es wissen. Auf eine Schräge Art und weise, wollte ich wissen Was er getan hat. Weil ich helfen will, weil ich Kakarot helfen will. Will einfach nur meine Nervensäge zurück.  
„Da irrst du dich…. Ich möchte dass du darüber sprichst… Wie bereits gestern gesagt: Sprich alles Aus.. Egal was du mir erzählst.. es Bleibt hier im Raum von Geist und Zeit.“  
„Danke…“ 

Goku - Zukunft

Ich war so damit beschäftigt meine Fassung wieder zu erlangen oder herauszufinden was mit mir los ist, das ich gar nicht mitbekam, wie Zamasu mit Black sprach.  
Als das Sonnenlicht plötzlich verschwand, öffnete ich meine Augen. Blickte in das Gesicht Zamasus. Während man leichte Besorgnis in jener Mimik lesen konnte. War sie echt, die Besorgnis? Wie mag ich wohl gerade drein Schauen?  
„Ist was?“ fragte ich mit rauer Stimme. Zamasu sah mich weiterhin an, musterte mein Gesicht.   
„Das müsste ich dich fragen..“ noch immer war ich erregt, noch immer war ich scharf darauf sie zu spüren. Noch immer hatte ich Bilder vor Augen, sei es von Heute Morgen oder von letzter Nacht und noch immer wuchs die Gier.

Nur mit Mühe konnte ich mich davon abhalten, meine Hand in seinen Nacken zu legen und ihn zu mir herunter zu ziehen. Ihn heftig zu küssen… 

Im nächsten Moment hörte ich Black sagen…  
„Na so was…“ Nur achtete ich in diesen Moment kaum auf Back, War darauf Fokussiert die Lippen Zamasus auf meinen zu spüren. Was zur…. Was geschah hier gerade? Hatte ich Zamasu in den Kuss gezogen oder drückte er mir seine Lippen auf? Spürte er meine Sehnsucht danach ihn spüren zu wollen?  
Meine Finger waren in sein Gewand gekrallt, schien mich an ihm festzuhalten. 

Sollte ich den Kuss vertiefen? Oder darauf warten dass er reagiert? Ich wollte in diesen Moment nichts sehnlicher als den Kuss zu vertiefen, Zamasu zu schmecken. Sollte ich …  
Mit einem hungrigen, gierigen knurren zog ich den Gott näher an mich heran. Schlang meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Meine Zunge leckte neckend über seine Lippen, stöhnte leise. Verflucht, Warum schmeckte er so gut?  
Zamasu gab nach, kam mir sogar entgegen. Recht schnell entfachte ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Meine Hände wanderten über den Rücken Zamasus, fühlte die Muskeln durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung. 

Dass der Kuss so heftig intensiv war, machte es mir nicht leichter. Meine Erregung Drückte fast schon Schmerzhaft gegen den Stoff meines Gi. Das Zamasus Becken gegen meines drückt, treibt meine Lust immer in immer weitere Höhen.

Doch alles Schöne muss einmal ein Ende finden, oder so ähnlich?   
Zamasu löste sich von mir. Lächelte dabei. Leicht gerötete Wangen, wund geküsste Lippen, welche leicht geöffnet sind. Leuchtende Augen… Ein hinreisender Anblick. Hübsch…  
„Wirklich interessant. Trotz dessen das ihr euch bis auf jedes Haar gleicht, küsst Du doch ganz anders als Black.“ Meine Wangen wurden rot. Verflucht, Warum werde ich deswegen Rot?   
„Bei euch ist ein gewisser Unterschied… Auch wenn ihr eigentlich ein und die Selbe Person seit… Ich.. weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll…“ Oh man, was rede ich da? 

Ich sollte aufhören zu reden. Also zog ich Zamasu wieder zu mir herunter und küsste ihn. Hörte Black leise lachen. Spürte wenig später eine dritte Hand an meinem Körper…

Zamasu - Zukunft

Wenn die Leidenschaft einen so heftig überrollt, passieren die wunderlichsten Sachen. Wie zum Beispiel das sowohl Black und auch Goku, in den Super Saiyajin Rosé bzw. in Gokus Fall in den Blue ging, während des Höhepunktes.   
Was noch viel mehr überraschte, dass Ihre Ki’s sich vermischten und von Rosé und Blue sich ins Violett wandelten und sogar mich umhüllte. Es umschmeichelte förmlich meinen Körper. Hüllte mich in Geborgenheit und schien mich vor allem Schützen zu wollen. Spürte ihr Ki in mich eindringen, was mein Orgasmus intensivierte.

Goku hätte all dies gar nicht bemerkt, hatte er die Augen geschlossen um zu Atem zu kommen und wohl die letzten Wellen des Orgasmus zu genießen. 

Das Violett welches ihn umhüllte. Und auch Black.. Es war so schön.  
„Goku… Sieh nur…“ hauchte ich hingerissen. Klang dabei so überrascht und so begeistert dass Goku seine Augen öffnete. Das erste was er sah, war Violett. Violettes Ki welches mich umhüllt und auch Ihn und meinem Partner Black. Es schien wirklich zu überraschen, besonders Blacks violettes Haar.  
„Wow… wie ist… das Möglich?“ Gokus Hand streckte sich Blacks Haar entgegen streichen durch jenes. Es ist wirklich süß zu sehen wie fasziniert Goku von all dem zu sein scheint. Dieses Violett stand meinem anderen Ich hervorragend.  
„Ich weiß es nicht.. Vielleicht haben sich unsere Ki miteinander vermischt in diesen Moment.“ antwortete Black auf Gokus Frage. 

Wenige Minuten später verschwand das violette Ki und die beiden hatten wieder schwarzes Haar. Fast schon bedauerte ich diesen Punkt.

Vergaß den Fakt schnell, als ich spürte wie Black sich kurz hinter mir regte.  
Black schmiegt sich förmlich an meinen Rücken, einen Arm um mich geschlungen. Mir einen Kuss auf die Schulter hauchend. Seine Hand wandert über meinen Bauch immer weiter hinab in tiefere Gefilde. Umfasst mein Gemäch. Reizt diesen mit hauchzarten Berührungen. Sein Daumen reibt über meine Spitze, verwöhnt mich nach allen Regeln der Kunst. So dauert es nicht mehr lange und ich bin wieder heftig erregt. Danach gierend seine heftigen Stöße in mir zu spüren.  
„Black….“ Dieser bewegt sein Becken nur leicht, und doch reicht es um mich aufstöhnen zu lassen. Spüre ihn noch immer all zu deutlich in mir. Ich drehte meinen Kopf leicht um Black anzusehen.   
„Du bekommst auch nie genug, oder mein Lieber?“ sein spitzbübisches Grinsen verrät ihn all zu schnell.  
„Ach komm… du liebst das doch und dann auch Goku und mich zeitgleich in dir… das macht dich doch verdammt wild. ~“ Ein neckender Biss in meiner Schulter.

Ein Blick auf Goku reicht um mir zu zeigen dass nicht nur mein Liebster wieder erregt war.   
„Black…“ sehnsüchtig hauchte ich diesen Namen. Ich wollte ihn so sehr.  
„Was wünschst du dir?“ ich brauchte nur seinen Namen aussprechen und mein Liebster wusste dass ich etwas wollte.  
„Ich will dich unter mir…. Du weißt, ich liebe es dich zu reiten.“ Meine Erregung zuckt freudig, bei den Gedanken daran.  
„Diesen Wunsch erfülle ich dir all zu gern, mein Liebster…“ ein leises protestierendes grollen erklang als Black sich zurückzog. Dieser legte sich neben Goku ins Gras, beugt sich über diesen.  
„Keine Sorge…“ Black leckte über Gokus Brust, über ein paar blutige Kratzer die ich da hinterlassen habe.  
„Du darfst dich ebenfalls in diesen absolut Göttlichen Hintern versenken.. es sei den du möchtest die Show genießen…“ Son Gokus Augen sprachen ihre eigene Sprache. Leuchteten erwartungsvoll. Ich kletterte von Goku hinüber zu Black. Das erste was ich danach tat, war ihn heftig zu küssen…

**  
Der rest ist euch überlassen… ;)

Oh verdammt….. Dieses Kapitel… 

Puhh und was zum Henker ist mit Goku los gewesen? Gut das Vegeta sich da noch rechtzeitig raus befreien konnte. 

Und das mit der Violetten Aura ist auch ein neues Rätsel, wo ich nicht weiß woher mein Kopf das genommen hat. xD   
Aber irgendwie faszinierende Idee… Was die Bedeutung von dem Sein wird…. Öhm…. Keine Ahnung… gibt keine?  
Und jaa die Lemone ist schon wieder Zensiert.. zumindest etwas von der zweiten Runde… *sabber*

Heute mal etwas Zamasu… der es ganz offensichtlich genießt von Black und Goku gleichzeitig genommen zu werden… *hüstel*  
Und jaaa Goku wirkt in dem Teil ziemlich ruhig…. Vl hat es ihm die Worte verschlagen? Oder ist einfach nur fasziniert… (wäre ja nicht das erste Mal)

Warum höre ich Vegeta gerade so was wie Lila/Violett steht für Sexuelle Frustration! Sagen… xD (Würde in der Szene aber null sinn ergeben… xD)  
Ich meine das mal gehört zu haben…(oder ich verwechsele das dezent mit einer anderen Farbe.) Aber gleichzeitig steht diese Farbe für: Göttlichkeit und universelle Liebe usw. 

Und zu guter letzt, habe ich gerade einen kleinen Textausschnitt gefunden wo ich mich frage…. Würde Vegeta dies Goku wirklich fragen?

Nun den Genug von mir.. XD 

Liebe grüße und bis Bald  
Hidelein


	8. Was hättest du getan? - Goku, Vegeta

Heute mal ein etwas kürzeres Kapitelchen.  
Vielen dank für die Rückmeldungen. :D   
Viel spaß beim lesen. :D

**

Goku - Gegenwart

Jetzt kam sie, die Befürchtete Abneigung von Vegeta. Jetzt findet er mich sehr wahrscheinlich widerlich, verabscheuungswürdig, gar pervers vielleicht auch krank und Narzisstisch?  
Fassungslos sah Vegeta mich an, schluckte ein paar Mal… schien dann einen Moment später diese Information verarbeitet zu haben.  
„Du hast mit Zamasu geschlafen? Und mit Black ein zweites Mal?“ Er musste wohl noch einmal fragen um die Information gescheit erfassen zu können? War es so unglaubwürdig? Erkannte die Antwort, also Warum fragte er noch einmal nach?  
„Ja…“ mehr konnte ich darauf nicht Antworten.  
„Warum?“ seine Stimme klang gerade so anders als sonst. Wenn man genau hinhörte klang in diesen einem Wort ein leichtes Zittern mit.  
„Warum? Wenn ich das wüsste.. Ich weiß nicht was über mich kam… beim zweiten Mal, waren keine Mittel im Spiel. Zumindest vermut ich es… Also fällt diese `Ausrede´ weg..“ Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare.  
„Vielleicht war es die Neugierde oder ich war Notgeil… Ich kann es nicht sagen… Weiß nur…“ Sollte ich weiter sprechen? War es jetzt nicht sowieso Egal?  
„Was weißt du?“ Wieder dieses Zittern in seiner Stimme. War er so wütend auf mich? Verübeln konnte ich es Ihm nicht.  
„Ich weiß nur, dass es verdammt gut war… Würde ich es wieder tun, Wenn ich die Möglichkeit hätte? Wahrscheinlich… wäre es immer wieder passiert, wenn ich noch dort wäre? Gut Möglich..“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. 

Verdammt Goku, halte die Klappe! …

Liefere Vegeta nicht noch mehr Gründe für eine Abneigung gegen mich.  
„Aber.. Gleichzeitig, finde ich mich selbst widerwärtig, Abartig, fühle mich als Verräter weil ich mich dem Feind hin gab… Zum Schluss sogar Freiwillig.“ Ich sollte besser nicht aussprechen, dass ich, seit ich wieder zurück bin, sie manchmal in kurzen Augenblicken schmerzhaft vermisse… Was doch irgendwie vollkommen verrückt oder krank ist… Oder?  
„Wie soll ich jemals wieder Jemanden in die Augen sehen können, mit dieser Schuld.. mit diesem Verrat?“ Am größten war der Betrug meiner Frau gegenüber, auch wenn es nicht mehr so ist wie vor langer Zeit.

Sollte ich Ihn fragen, Was er getan hätte?  
„Was-… Was hättest du getan Vegeta?“ ….

Vegeta - Gegenwart

Eine schwierige Frage, wie ging man mit einer solchen Schuld um? Besonders, so jemand wie Kakarot…   
Manchmal gibt es Momente, da sind mir die die Konsequenzen Egal, nicht so bei Ihm.. also? Wie würde ich damit umgehen?

Kakarot schwieg eine Weile, eh er mir eine Frage stellte.  
„Was hättest du den getan? Wahrscheinlich gekämpft, oder? Oder hättest du dich den beiden hingeben? So rein aus Neugierde?“   
„Das…“ Was hätte ich an seiner Stelle getan? Gekämpft ja… aber vielleicht auch irgendwann nachgeben?   
„Das kann ich nicht beantworten, Kakarot… Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte.. Ob gekämpft oder mit den beiden geschlafen…“ Warum stellst du solche Fragen, Kakarot?  
„Mnh… Du hättest eher gekämpft, oder dir deine Finger, Füße und Zunge abgeschnitten, dich sogar umbringen lassen als mit mir… bzw. mit meinem Körper besetzt von Zamasus Seele zu schlafen.“ Jetzt wo Kakarot es so ausspricht… 

Hätte ich mich Black hingeben, nur um ansatzweiße das Gefühl zu haben mit Kakarot zu schlafen? Sei es nur für ein, einziges Mal? 

Erst auf den zweiten Blick konnte man die beiden unterscheiden. Black, war schmaler, sein grinsen verhieß nie etwas Gutes. Seine Augen strahlten das pure Böse aus.  
Doch Goku.. Goku war ganz anders. Er war gut, zwar manchmal ein Idiot aber doch eine Gute Seele. Sein lächeln… Sein Augen…

Wie gesagt auf den zweiten Blick, ich könnte vielleicht darüber hinwegsehen..

Also Ja, ich hätte es wohl getan, mit diesem Aspekt betrachtet, nur um diesen Körper einmal nahe zu sein. Nur um Kakarot einmal nahe zu sein zu können. Doch werde ich mich hüten dies Kakarot zu offenbaren.  
„Stimmt wohl.. Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich eher töten lassen..“ Diese Worte brannten Bitter auf der Zunge. 

Goku - Zukunft

Langsam erwachte ich aus meinem Dämmerschlaf. Blinzelte verwundert als ich das Blätterdach der Bäume erkannte. Erinnerte mich dann langsam wieder daran, Wo ich war und vor allem was passiert ist. Spürte Wie Zamasu auf mir lag. Sein Kopf ruhte auf meiner Brust, nahe meinem Herzen. Sein Haar kitzelte leicht meine Haut. Ein entspannter Seufzer entflieht meinen Lippen. Im Moment fühlte es sich gut an, jemanden so nahe zu sein.

Langsam wandert meine Hand Zamasus Rücken entlang, male mit meinen Fingerspitzen Muster auf seine Haut.   
Wo war eigentlich Black? Fiel mir gerade ein Blick nach Links, zeigte mir jenen, auf der Seite liegend. Einen Arm um uns Beide gelegt. Blacks Gesicht ist den meinem So nahe, unsere Nasenspitzen berührten sich beinahe. Reckte mich etwas, berührte fast seine Lippen.   
Was sie einen Wimpernschlag später auch taten. Black war also wach…

Eine Stunde später, war Zamasu wieder aufgewacht, so beschlossen die beiden zu einem See zu gehen der wohl in der Nähe ist. Ich folgte der Idee einfach, war mir gerade auch nach einem Bad.  
Ich blieb nicht lange, fühlte ich müde. Beschloss mich also ans Ufer zu legen und mich etwas von der Sonne trocknen zu lassen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da war ich auch schon weg gedös…

**

Na, wer ist darüber Überrascht das unser Prinz anscheinet größeres Interesse hegt an unseren Goku. Mach das ganze ja mal gar nicht komplizierter als sowie so schon.. :,D  
Aber in der derzeitigen Situation, wie es wohl weiter geht?

Hättet Ihr Interesse daran zu lesen, was in der Zwischen Zeit, bei Vegeta passiert ist, während Goku in der Zukunft fest hing?  
Ich würde das dann wahrscheinlich, hinten dran hängen wenn Goku wieder zurück ist, weil ich glaube.. es wohl zu durcheinander gehen könnte.. :,D

Bis bald und liebe grüße  
Hidelein


End file.
